A Different Kind Of Hero
by commanderpill
Summary: The courier is transported to remnant he decides the best way to blend in and get what he needs is to join the criminal underworld. But as he does this he is caught in something more than he wanted to and has to find a way to do it without more people getting hurt because after all you cant destroy crime but you can control it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Another Start

"Fucking Hell, my head Feels like a million Cazadors are buzzing around in it,this is the last time I let the brains use me for another one of their Totally scientific experiments." I say with annoyance.

I take a look around and see were I have ended up. The first thing I notice is how many trees their are in the area and how green they look. Back in the wasteland I saw some trees most of which were black and dead, I would find some that were alive but they were mostly small,Zion was the only place I knew with actual trees that were thriving due to the fact it was one of the few places not affected by the Great war. But here the trees were not only Large but looked ALIVE, the amount of green in the area was something out of a Pre-war Book.

"Wow this place is amazing, not even Zion holds a candle to this place." I say looking around in just absolute amazement. I shake my head however to get myself back on track, I was in a unknown location and I needed to figure out how to get home. So to do this I began looking on my pipboy's map to see were I was,but before I could I heard growling behind me so I turned around to see what it was.

The figure behind me appeared to be a Yao Guai, however there was what appeared to be white armor on it as well as a mask, not only that but it didn't appear as savage or intimidating as a regular Yao Guai would. Actually now looking at it, it appeared fatter than the ones I have seen before not to mention larger. I was thinking it was most likely trained by someone since most animals not only avoid attacking me but also sometimes helped in battles **(Animal friend perk rank 1 and 2)** , and if it was trained it would explain why it looks like it was about to charge at me.

As I was thinking this I decided to pull out one of my favorite weapons to dispose of The creature, Bozar. Bozar was a automatic sniper rifle that was deadly at medium to long range, but after I received it I managed to make some modifications to it

My first modification was the inclusion of a grenade launcher to the bottom of it to easily take out a large group of enemies that were clustered together, after that I decide to change the caliber of the weapon to .308 that of what most sniper rifles use instead of the 5.56 rounds it use to use. My final addition to it was mostly just a paint job which just made the entire thing black except for a bit in red on the side of the gun that said Bozar.

After I pulled out Bozar I loaded it up with armor piercing round and aimed the gun to the creatures head. I pulled the trigger and the bullets easily sailed through its mask and directly through its head giving a satisfying explosion. **(Bloody mess perk)**

After it died I decided to pull out a cosmic knife since those things were so damn sharp to help me get some meat from the creature, since I assumed it was a Yao Guai I wanted some of its meat because other than Deathclaw's nothing beats good old Yao guai stake. However as I approached the body it started to evaporate into a black smoke, this startles me for a second as I take a step back from the disintegrating body and after it gets done evaporating I take a moment to process this.

 _"That thing just evaporated so it cant be a Yao Guai because as far as I know they don't do that. It could be a creature made from a lab, some Pre-war experiment like the deathclaws or it could even be a postwar creation, I heard about the institute on the east coast so it could be them which begs the question were am I?"_ I think this to myself, I decide to pull out my pip-boy to see were I could be since that thing seems to knew were I am at all times due to the sattlelights orbiting earth. As I do this however I get an unexpected message that kinda pissed me off.

"ERROR? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO SATTLELIGHT DETECTED!" That pissed me off since only one of four options were possible if I was receiving this message, and not one of them was I particularly happy about.

1 possibility was my pip-boy could be broke, which didn't fill me with a whole lot of confidence since most of the reason I was alive was because of this thing. But I don't think it is broken considering all the other features of It are working perfectly fine, as well as the fact that these things survived the apocalypse and were obviously built to last so I doubt it was the case.

The second scenario was I could be on another planet but I needed more info on this place first before I could assume that this is true.

The third option was that I was flung far into the future were earth finally healed from the great war and is now thriving, and sometime during this recreation all the sattlelights were knocked out of the sky. This option doesn't seem likely however due to the fact that if the earth healed humans would definitely have sattlelights in the sky, unless all living sentient beings were killed off….. I'm going to hope this isn't true.

The Fourth and final option was I was in a alternate universe. Back in the wasteland I liked to learn things and one of the things I learned in Pre-war books was the multi-verse theory, which says that there are a infinite number of universes out there that can be radically different from ours. This option I hope was untrue because if I was in a alternate universe that could make getting home more difficult than the other three, well except for option three fuck that option.

I could be missing other possible explanations but those were the only ones to come to mind for now. So after thinking on this new found info I decide that since I didn't have my pip-boy to see were I am I was going to have to find out the old fashion way. Which was to get up to a high vantage point to see if there are any traces of civilization. So using the jet pack and rocket boots I had the brains make me i fly up into the air to get a good look at my surroundings.

As I was looking around I saw that this forest was HUGE adding to the beauty factor to it all, not only that but I also noticed In the distance was a huge walled city from the looks of it and seeing as I had no ware else to go I decide to make my way there.

As I made my way there I ran into more of those bear things as well as what appeared to be ware wolf versions of the bear creatures as well, but they were easy enough to take down with Bozar. As I made my way to the city I spotted a opening part of it and from what I could tell there were actually people guarding the area as well as some security devices. Seeing people there made me relived that option 3 was out of the picture because like I said before fuck that option. However as I thought more about this that also means that option 2 was out of the picture as well unless the enclave actually managed to get people into space which I highly doubt. This means option 4 is most likely were I am right now which did not sit well with me but I still need more info before I draw that conclusion since it was a pretty bit one.

I looked at the guard post station there and to be honest the people guarding the area did not seem to be doing a very good job of it. Some of the people there were sleeping a few were playing games on some strange devices they had and the others were busy talking to one another, I decided to use a stealth boy to bypass them to get into the city which was pretty easy and now was looking around.

What I saw was simply amazing. There were huge buildings that were in great shape unlike most ruins I come across in the wasteland, hell even the strip the place saved from nuclear fire thanks to one of the shining examples of the old world had nothing on this place. Not only that but people here had cars lots of them it was like capitol of the NCR only if there were a lot more people, speaking of people there were many of them more than I am used to seeing in one place all of which appeared to have decent clothing and looked clean unlike most people in the wasteland. This place was clearly very civilized and If that is the case this place could have a library which could give me all the info I needed.

After I went into a ally way to change into my kings outfit which was the only relativity normal attire I had compared to these people I asked someone if they knew were a library was located. They thankfully for 1 they knew what I was saying which was a huge relief , and 2 gave me the location of a library so I went to were he told me to go.

As I was walking by I saw someone selling something from a food stand, deciding that I needed to see what kind of money these people had I observed a transaction between the seller and a buyer that wanted some of the food that honestly look pretty good. After watching the transaction I saw that people pay with lien which apparently were these plastic cards, this was nice to know and after I saw this I continued on my way to the library.

I finally made it to the library and thankfully I did was just allowed in to the library not needed to do something special to get In, anyways after getting myself in I saw most people were on these devices that looked like terminals so I decided to use one myself. Using the terminal which I learned were called scrolls and using a thing called the internet which was amazing as it allowed me to gain access to a Lot of info quickly I learned a few things.

One was the fact that the creatures I fought outside were called the Grimm. Apparently no one really knows were the Grimm come from and all they know is that they want to destroy all of humanity and its creations, there are many types of Grimm and apparently these creatures get smarter the older and larger they get. Well that isn't foreboding at all.

Another thing I learned is that everyone here has something called a aura which in easiest of terms is like invisible armor that people have, and if you train your aura you could discover something called a semblance which is basically special skills that people have that can make people do things from running really fast to turning their skin into Steel. The only way to unlock your aura however was to find someone to do it for you, so me getting my aura unlocked most likely wont happen for a while.

After this I read that this world has mostly everything run by one resource Dust. Apparently dust is some ancient thing given to humanity to fight off the Grimm which they eventually used for everything from house hold appliances to military weapons. This instantly brought up red flags for me considering the fact the old world ended due to the fact they were dependent on one resource. But I wasn't about to show them the power of nuclear energy for fear of another nuclear war so I just have to hope for now they have a lot of dust on hand.

Speaking of war after this I saw that while this place was pretty advanced in the utility department most of its weapons were left with something to be desired. Apparently this was because most people even the military depended on people called huntsman to do most of the fighting.

Apparently hunters are ultimate fighters that harness and train their whole lives to defend humanity from the forces of Grimm. The best similarity I could have for them is the rangers but from what I read up even the youngest of them can match to even the toughest of Vets. Which is pretty scary considering how long it takes to take even one of those bastards down.

After looking into the Huntsmen some more I find that the best school these hunters are from is called beacon and is in vale. Which is the country I am in right now but this left me even more concerned because since the best Huntsmen school is in vale this kingdom decided it didn't need a standing army. It gets most of its protection from another kingdom called Atlas and the huntsmen for protection which is completely stupid.

After learning all this I decided to think of a game plan. I needed to get home and considering that I was most likely in some type of alternate universe I would need some very rare and most likely restricted equipment to get home which most likely would not be available to most citizens. Add to the fact I don't exist here I doubt that if I wanted to get home quickly I would need to get what I wanted illegally.

This has it's own problem however as well, because If I just straight up ask for the things I need I would most likely be hooked up in some random crime lords agenda and not only that but they could use my device to connect my world with this one and I don't really want to deal with the Grimm in the wasteland. So if I want to be able to get what I want and be able to make sure no one is able to get back along with me I would need to be my own crime boss. Doing this wont be easy but out of all my options it was the quickest and ironically the easiest one, and since I didn't have any people I cared about here and since I didn't technically exist It would be easy to start.

So after this I decided to look up how the underworld in vale was like and to say it was a mess was a understatement. Apparently vale had dozens of different crime syndicates vying for control in the area and since the fact that they were next to the best huntsman school they would have to deal with a lot of vigilantes which keeps one main power from taking control. Add to the fact that the police force was incompetent and corrupt as all hell kinda like the NCR now that I think about it. the underworld was truly a mess but I think I could manage if I play my cards right, all I need to do now was find a starting point.

After looking up some different crime syndicates I came across a man named Junior. Junior was part xiong family and from what I could tell the family was one of the most successful crime families out there, they had reach in all of the four kingdoms and had a monopoly on all major underworld activities. Junior however was mostly a info dealer and from what I could tell wasn't the most powerful crime boss in all of vale but he wasn't the weakest either. He would be the perfect start for my new empire. pissing off a very powerful crime family was something I didn't want but ultimately it would end up happening.

After a bit of wondering I finally made my way to juniors club. I cracked a small smile on my face and said."Showtime."

 **THAT is the end of chapter one I want to say now that I had this story in my head for a while and mainly made this because most rwby fallout crossovers always involve the main character joining with rwby I decide however what if he joined up with the bad guys instead so I made this.**

 **now just to clarify the Courier IS NOT evil he is neutral he is a more chaotic good character that means he believes the ends justify the means and is wiling to do some horrible things for good but that also does not mean he will join up with the rwby gang I have another fanfic in mind for that.**

 **Expect updates every week I may do more who knows but at the bear minimum it will be weekly**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW AND TIPS BYE**

 **CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Rise to power

Something I learned a while back is there are three ways to grow power in the underworld. 1 is if you are someone with power already like a politician or business owner you could use that position of power to start doing less than legal activates, and because of that power you could have the best chance to stay away from jail as well as be someone high up as well.2 You start out as a grunt slowly over the years make it up into the ranks and become leader eventually.

Or my personal favorite beat the shit out of some lowly crime boss and take over using fear and intimidation. now this option is the most dangerous and most unstable of the three two option secure loyalty and legitimize yourself in the eyes of your men and other crime bosses around you and leaves a good foundation when you are gone, But considering I don't want to be here any longer than I have to and that I don't have the time to even consider doing that I chose option three.

This is not to say that I wont try to get the man to join me willingly of course, its just that most of the time they don't take you seriously and you will end up fighting them.

When I came up to juniors club I saw a line that is usually there for clubs like these. I decide to use a stealth boy to get in because for one I would immediately have to fight my way in if I just demand in, and considering I want to check the place out before I do I'm just going to use a stealth boy to get in. Besides its not like I don't already have a million of these things already.

As I made my way in I was immediately assaulted by some awful music, Seriously how do people even dance to this crap? anyways as I made my way in I check the guards to see what kind of weapons they had and what kind of resistance I should expect.

I look at the guards and see their very nice business suits, they kind of remind me of the syndicate back home the people I fought when I went to deliver that letter of inheritance from that one old guy back in Novac and eventually destroyed as I made my own criminal empire back home, good times those were. Anyways from what I could tell they only had some basic dust pistols and red swords, the only one that had anything more was the DJ who had a AK from what I could tell. Good for him being smart with his weapons, wont do him much good against me though.

They don't seem that intelligent either from the conversations I have overheard from them, they are mostly just overdressed cannon fodder really,The only person of real concern was junior him self. From what I learned in this world most people tend to fight in fast pace melee battles, junior was no exception to this. from what I learned that guy had a Bazooka bat. Yea you heard me a fucking BATZOOKA, so fighting him was going to be just lovely.

Looking around I saw that junior was the bartender and was currently just cleaning a cup in his hands. I walk over to him and sit down, I'm going to see if I can talk him into working with me willingly at first but he probably wont which is why I have Big Boomer in my hands.

Junior notices me and stops cleaning my cup, he stiffens a little however when he notices what I am wearing Full Elite Riot Gear. I don't particularly blame him, I mean if you saw someone in a suit like I am looking like you are prepared for war I bet you would be a little nervous to.

"uh hey pal you want something?" he asks me putting down the cup he just cleaned. "Yes actually I wanted to talk to you about a business arrangement. Do you have somewhere privet were we could talk?" Him he shakes his head however.

"No can do pal if you need something you can say it here. considering it something about " _that"_ side of my business however I can provide a little privacy from here. MLITIA,MELANIE." he yells to two girls in a red and white dress, they walk over to him." I need you two to make sure no one hears us for now." they both nod there heads and they split up taking the two sides of the bar making sure no one hears our conversation, junior looks back at me.

"Alright what is this business deal you want to talk about." I clear my throat and speak. "well junior as you can probably tell I am a new comer to the underworld of vale, but I'm not just some thug going about looking to be muscle for some random crook I'm looking to take vale as my own. Sadly however I don't Have the men or the info about this place to get started so I want you to work with me to help with that." After finish I look at his face he has a deadpan look and is clearly not convinced I could even do it.

"You have ambition I'll give you that but what your asking is _SUICIED_ for several reasons. One is the fact that doing something like that would piss all of the other crime bosses around the city, and if you haven't noticed there is a LOT of them so I would have to go to war with all of them which isn't something I could do even if I wanted to which I don't. secondly is the fact that if IF you manage to get your Empire to large you will get the attention of all the huntsman in the area and if you haven't noticed there's a lot of them as well. Finally is the fact if I were to do this which I wont I would need a lot of money which from the looks of you, is something you don't have." I however pull out a gold bar for him to look at he is stunned at this.

"I have plenty more than this were that came from, if you help me this and more could be yours." He looks at the gold bar a few seconds before shaking his head to get out of his trance. "Alright you have the funds I'll give you that but even all the money in the WORLD wouldn't make me help you considering it takes a lot more than money to take vale. So if that is all either buy something or get out." he says going back to cleaning glasses after signaling the twins they were free to do whatever they were doing before.

I sigh to myself, looks like I have to do this the hard way. "Junior I think I failed to express what I was trying to say before. YOU don't have a choice in the matter you will help, if it be willingly or if I have to BEAT you into submission." This comment makes him stop cleaning his glass and he gives me a cold stare. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, help me willingly or I do it with Force what's it going to be?" As I say this I reach to big boomer to my side. He doesn't look pleased and he does some signal to some of his men who have gathered behind me. "Buddy you have just made a huge mistake." he reaches down to mostly likely grab his batzooka, before he does however I pull out Big Boomer and point it at him. "I don't think I did." I say as I Pull out big boomer and shoot junior in the chest which causes him to smash into the bottles behind him.

I grab Cannon fodder number one by the sword arm when he tried to slash me and I Twist his body in front of me and use it as a meat shield and shoot another blast from big boomer to the crowed of grunts in front of me knocking all them down. This commotion causes the party goers to start running away as I pull out two displacer gloves and start pounding all the people near me. One guy runs to me and I hit him in the gut with full force of my glove and my natural cybernetic strength which causes him to go flying.

After blowing three more guys away I decide to use bozar to quickly get rid of the rest of them. I start firing hitting a couple of goons in front of me killing a few instantly While the others start bleeding on the floor, the remainder of the goons try to shoot back but my armor is too sturdy for their pellets. I shoot my grenade launcher at the remaining grunts one grunt was blown to bits a few were killed by the blast and the rest just smashed unconscious. I was soon hit with what felt like a bat to the back of my helmet and it sends me flying forward and I hit the ground I quickly get back up and see junior with his rocket launcher out " YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" He says in a furious tone.

He aims the rocket launcher at me and sends several rockets my way, I use my jet pack and rocket boots to dodge the missiles and I rush to him equipping OH BABY smashing him in the face with it. He flies through the counter he just got up from , I went for another hit before I was stopped when I was kicked in the gut and slashed from the side,I jumped back to see the two twins from before.

"Melanie who is this guy" the one in red says in the most ANNOYING VOICE EVER like Jesus Christ I thought the music was awful but god damn these girls just make me want to rip my ears out."I don't know Miltia but we need to teach him a lesson" I decide to shut them the fuck up and rush them with OH BABY and try to smash it into the red ones they moved out of the way and the one in white kicks me with what seem to be a high heels with the heels as a blade and the one in red slashes me with what looks like a bladed gauntlet.

They hit me about three times before I dropped OH BABY and grab their leg and arm and smash them together as hard as I can,This dazes them for a second and I throw the one in red into the air while I slam the one in white into the ground and pick up OH baby. I then smash the one in red into a glass pillar when she came back down knocking her unconscious. I then smash the other girl in white but as I do she moves out of the way of my hit.

" MILITIA NO YOU BASTERD" she says in her annoying voice was really getting on my nerves so I yell" SHUT THE FUCK UP" and begin to rush her. She moves out of the way of my swings and lands a few kicks In me until I decide to pull out my Displacer gloves again and as she kicks I slam down Hard and break her leg.

She cry's in agony but I wasn't finish,I grab her and slam my fists into her face right into the ground and I would have gone for another hit until I was once again hit with a bat a few times which made me drop her." GET AWAY FROM HER" Junior yells with a actual look of concern surprisingly enough. Seeing that junior has recovered I pull out OH BABY again and decide to end this, I jump into the air and slam down to junior with all my might he tries to block it with his bat but the force from the slam breaks it and he Is hit into the ground. I grab him by the head and throw him across the dance floor.

He slowly tries to get up but I come rushing in and slam him in the chest, his aura must have been depleted because I could have sworn I heard the sound of his ribs cracking. he gets send flying back to the Counter which breaks and he hits the bottles once again, judging how he is struggling to get up I walk up to him and pull him close to me

"Ready to accept my deal now?" I say he nods his head and I let go of him he falls but uses what remained of the counter to stay standing, he is holding he chest in pain and he coughs up a bit of blood. "What now?" he asks wincing a little for how hard it is to speak. "Now? Now you work for me, I'm going to go now considering you are currently in no shape to talk business so I'll come back in a few days. For now I'll need you to provide me with a safe house to stay for a few days." he nods and pulls out a pair of keys and piece of paper.

"Here I always keep one of these on hand." he hands me the items and I begin to leave, before I do however I turn around to say one more thing. "Oh and junior one more thing Don't tell this to the police or try and sell me out, if you do next time I bring out my hammer I'll make sure that that head of yours will be nothing but PASTE understand?" he pales at this and just shakes his head, I smirk under my helmet and make my way the new safe-house I have. As I walk out and decide to pull out a cigarette and start smoking,I notice I just made it away before the police arrived along with paramedics which I'm happy about. I make my way to the safe-house and look around its nothing fancy but It will do for now. As I get in I crash into the bed that's there I smile to myself "Step one complete" I say.

 **And that is chapter two the first steps to the crime boss six is becoming is complete but he still has to meet the most notorious criminal in vale after all you cant be a crime boss in vale without meeting Roman Torch wick so look forward to that**

 **Than you to those who review you really helped motivate me to do this story and I hope more is to come I also ask you bear with me for any mistakes in this story as this is my first fanfic and I still am trying to get the kinks of the website down. I hope this fight scene was good and I do plan on editing the first chapter.**

 **REVIEW AND TIPS MUCH APPRECIATED BYE**

 **CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVIESED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

After my visit to the club I gave junior about a week to fix up the place and heal from his wounds. He wont be completely healed when I get back but he should be good enough to listen to me. Since I was stuck in this safe-house for a week I decided to use my scroll to see how the world around me is, it would be mighty embarrassing if a information broker didn't even know the current news.

Looking at the news I learned that there was a recent white fang attack on a train. From what I read up all of the crew mates survived, but the front part of the train was detached only to be found later. These turn of events were strange because most of the time white fang attacks would mostly end in a lot of blood shed.

After reading this I looked up who the white fang were. Apparently they were originally a faunas rights group that would peacefully protest against discrimination, but five years ago their old leader step down and a new one rose with a different way of thinking. They eventually turned into terrorist to get what they wanted.

Looking at this I can understand what these faunas are coming from. Back in the wasteland mutants and synths are always hated just because of what they are.

I can even understand them turning into terrorists, before during there peaceful protests nothing really seemed to change for them, but when they turned terrorist they began to actually gain rights even if it was through fear. However what I do disagree however is who they attack, most of the time its innocent civilians instead of people who are responsible for their suffering. I also disagree with the whole kill all of humanity since I am in fact human, so because of this I generally don't really have a good view on these guys..

After the that I decided to look into the Schnee dust company, and What I read about the company makes my blood boil. They have been known to treat faunas and even humans horribly and trade with shady business partners,Not only that but they do everything in their power to put down any competition to stay ahead.

They remind me to much of the crimson caravan or the van gaffs always trying to ruin peoples businesses and even kill them just to stay ahead in the market. Things like these is what made me become a crime lord back in the Mohave because when I became a crime lord I knew exactly what shady deals and events were happening and I could minimize the damages of it. I knew I could never permanently destroy crime but I could make it so that only the bare minimum of people are hurt.

To calm myself down of the growing anger that was building in me because of learning about this company I decided to do upgrade my pip-boy. My goal was to make it so that my pip-boy could do most of the features that a scroll could do, and after a few days of working on it I managed to do just that. After this was done it was about the end of the week so I decided it was time to meet up with Junior.

As I made my way to juniors club I saw a few guards at the front door and I walk up to them. They must have been some of the cannon fodder that survived the attack at the club because as I got close their faces turned white as snow and they let me in with no fuss at all.

I walk in and see that while most of the damages have been fix there was still some to be fixed. I see junior over at the bar putting up some alcoholic drinks when I decided to walk over and say something.

"Hey junior I think its time to have our talk" Junior nearly Drops the crate of drinks in his hand when he sees me.

"ITS YOU!" He says as he puts the alcohol away.

"Sir"

"uuuh what?" He says a bit confused but still frightened by my sudden appearance

"I said sir. You are to call me sir or boss from now on when we meet is that understood" I say in a serious tone.

"uuh yea I got you. I MEAN yes sir I got you." He says fixing his mistake

"Good your learning, Now I need you to lead me to some wear private so we can talk about how this relationship is going to work out. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you if I was I would have done it a week ago." he calms down a bit after hearing this but is still clearly unsettled at me being here..

"well OK I have a room in the back we can talk there" he turns behind me and yells."HEY MILTIA YOUR IN CHARGE WHILE IM GONE." I look back to see that the girl in the red dress called Miltia that junior just yelled to, I didn't see the other girl so I assumed her sister was in a hospital since I did break her leg.

She looks over to junior but stops when she sees me. Her face turns white and she was about to speak in her annoying voice before I spoke first

"DONT FUCKING SPEAK. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE RIGHT NOW UNLESS I ADDRESS YOU GOT IT!" I yell to her. She stops and just shakes her head and get back to fixing the club and managing the grunts.

I look at junior who is just shocked at my sudden yelling. " Don't look at me like that her and her sisters voice is annoying, I don't want to have to hear it right now so lets just go and talk business." He just shakes his head and leads me to what I assume is some VIP private room. I say this because this place looks really good and luxurious probably on par with the lucky 38.

He sits on a couch and he gestures to the one in front of him so I sit down, As I do he gives me some wine and I take it. Not worrying if its poisoned since I am immune to it thanks to my cybernetic heart I drink.

Junior decides to speak first. "So what is this beneficial relationship going to be like for me now that you are the boss." He seems to be studying me oddly and I think I know why.

Judging by the taste of the wine he gave me he must have poised it hoping I was dumb enough to take it, and seeing how I did take It he must be waiting to see when I will drop dead. I decide to shut this bullshit down now.

"Junior I know you poisoned this drink" I say in a amused tone. Junior seems surprised by this but before he could even say anything I speak again

"Look junior I know you were probably going to do this eventually so I'm just going to go out there and say this I'm immune it." Junior is socked by this and his face turns white he begins to probably apologize for his actions but I cut him off again.

"Don't apologize I knew this was going to happen and to show I am a generous person I will let this slide." Junior sighs in relief.

As he does this however I lean to him and say in the most dark threatening and cold tone I could muster. "BUT if you do something like this again I will personally bash your fucking limbs apart and throw you out of vale to be eaten slowly by Grimm am I understood."

Junior shakes his head slowly and I speak again. "Alright now that settled I want to get a few bits of information from you to get a look at how the underworld Is like. Firstly I want to know who has the most power in vale as of right now."

Junior looks at me like I'm stupid but doesn't say anything negative out of fear. "Well sir that would be Roman Torchwick you know the biggest criminal in vale?"

"Look I'm new around here and don't know this stuff. So if you stop looking and speaking to me as if I'm stupid before I bash one of your legs in like that one girl I suggest you shut up and answer my questions." I say with a annoyed look.

"Sorry sir its just he is well known even in the other kingdom's but your right I wont question you anymore." he says quickly.

" That's more like it now how large Is Romans syndicate?"

"well sir Roman doesn't have a empire he is not your typical mod boss. yea he has connections but he mostly spends his time like a mercenary willing to do jobs for others or mostly for himself. Hes mostly a thief who can steal just about anything depending if the pay is good, But he is still well respected in the underworld and could probably have anyone killed if he wanted to. Well everyone besides you of course." He explains

Now this is interesting judging on how Roman works he could invaluable to get to join me. With his skills and even more connections I could have vale under my rule quicker than I thought.

"Interesting do you think he could work for me or in a partnership perhaps." I ask.

"well he could but you would have to have a lot of money if you want Roman to work with you. He isn't cheap but I do knew if a good deal presents itself,and if he gets a nice bit of cash up front,AND he has a nice part in this partnership of yours he could be convinced. But more likely than not he will most likely kill you. NOT to dismiss your skills but Roman is a really good fighter he can keep up with huntsman and huntresses in training." Junior explains

This is Interesting this Roman Guy could be useful on my side, his price may be high but if I can get him to side with me without a fight it will be well worth it. Besides getting him will make me more legitimate, making people stop thinking I'm just some random thug who came and beat up some lowly crime boss which probably isn't that hard to probably wont be a problem for me to convince him since I would be offering him money and lots of it, A partnership, and a pretty good deal if I do say so myself.

"Alright well do you think you could contact Roman for me I'm going to see if I can get him to work with us" I tell junior

"Alright but its going to be a bit Roman is probably busy right now so we should get to how you and me are going to work out." He seems anxious and nervous on what I'm going to say.

"Calm down junior its not going to be as bad as you think. But before I talk about our business I need to talk about you."

"Me?" he asks a bit confused

"Yes you, you are after all part of one of the largest crime families in all of remnant." he face turns into one of realization.

"Oh that what do you want to know?"

"well one thing is that I want to make sure I wont have to fight your family, another is the possibility of a alliance between us." he thinks for a second before responding

"Well my situation with my family is a bit tense at the moment. See i was in charge of setting up are influence in vale mostly because I wasn't the smartest or the best fighter of the family, what I was capable of doing however was being close to our men and learning things other members cant. So to mostly get me out of the way and to be useful I came here to start a info business and send all the data I have to them." he explains

"We haven't talked to one another in a while due to the fact that I haven't take vale over nor become the most powerful crime lord in the area, and to be honest that's fine by me. Being a info broker is hard enough I cant imagine running vale so have fun with that. Anyways I can promise you that you wont be attacked by my family, but you also wont have a alliance either and honestly I would like it if you wouldn't try and have me contact them unless its dire." he says hoping I wont do it.

"Alright well it was worth a shot, I wont pester them as of now or later unless its really needed." he is shocked by this.

"Wow umm thanks I didn't actually expect you to listen to me." he says honestly.

"Well I want to make this beneficial to the both of us, speaking of which lets get to what you will be doing for me." he leans in a little to make sure he hears what I have to say

"first of all you and your men will work for me which means when I ask for some men I don't have to pay for them, I also will also need all the information you have and any you get in the future to me, finally you will give me a portion of the money made here to me I know this sounds bad but I promise you by the end of this you will make more money than before.

Junior doesn't look convinced but doesn't really have a choice to disagree

"Secondly I will have complete unlimited access to your bar." I added on the last part just now as an added bonus.

Junior looks less pleased but still says nothing. Good it seems he finally understands not to question me.

"In exchange for this I will be helping out with the information gathering as well, as take care of the more important clients of ours and deal with any problems that may be to much for you." Junior looks a bit surprised at this last part. He probably thought I would just take everything for myself and not give anything back to him.

"Well thanks boss I honestly didn't expect that last bit I thought you were going to just take what you please you not as bad as I thought." Junior says

" I told you this will be beneficial for both of us. You will be the figure head for my empire for now I want to stay unknown for the time being until I get at least roman on our side understand" I say.

Junior shakes his head to confirm what he has been told.

"That should be all I'll be going now make sure to send me your info by tomorrow." I get up to leave the place.

"ill call you for when I get a meeting for torchwick good bye and don't worry ill tell the men about this so you can just do whatever you want to do see ya boss." junior replies, I just nod my head and walk out.

I walk back to me safe-house to start getting ready for my meeting with torchwick hopefully I can convince him to partner up with Important I get him on side because he could make getting vale a lot easier, not only that but this also shows other crime bosses that if you cooperate you can keep your power as long as you stick with me.

"This is going to be a long day" I say as I prepare for the meeting

 **THATS CHAPTER 3 folks sorry we don't see torchwick this time but I want to save that for next chapter I love Torchwich he is my favorite character in rwby so he deserves a chapter of his own.**

 **ON TO THE REVIEWERS**

 **GUEST: Not sure who John Lennon is but I like to see that you enjoyed the story.**

 **BANE: True six knows that reputation is everything and when he learns that the Rwby crew don't kill it will make his job easier. as for cinder well We will see when we get to her.**

 **SILENTXD7: Thanks man I glad you enjoy the story sorry for any mishaps this is my first fanfic so there will be some problems and hopefully I will get better as we go along. As for the couriers semblance I would like to give him one if you have any ideas please feel free to share I don't really have one in mind.**

 **Zapper3000380:yea is see what you mean as I have said before this is my first fanfic and far from a masterpiece hell I even cringed when I saw some of my errors hopefully I get better as I go along. I also fixed some of the errors in the previous chapters so there's that hopefully that makes it better**

 **CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Connections

It took a few days for junior to arrange a meeting with Roman, in that time I created a weapon I had thought of creating back when I was still in the Mohave. The weapon was a ripper whose blade would be extended to the size of a katana, It would be made of saturanite and would be constantly burning at 1000 degrees to burn through most things, and finally it would be surrounded by protons. All that was left to do for this weapon was to give it a name, but that would have to wait because after I finished it junior called me and told me were my meeting with Roman would be.

The location for my meeting with torchwick would be at a abandon warehouse near the docks, I would have to come alone which was fine by me because I was fairly certain I could handle anything roman could throw at me if a fight came up.

When I made it there I found torchwick he was in his typical gear usually seen in his mug shots. White trench-coat Grey handkerchief bowler hat and black gloves boots and pants. I also surprisingly saw another person there as well, Some girl in white brown and pink clothing holding what I assumed was a umbrella. This made me slightly concerned because roman decided to bring a unknown to the meeting and I hate unknowns.

I had a plan to take down Torchwick if he would become troublesome and we had to fight but with this girl here could complicate matters. Still the goal here was to end this peacefully and get him on side, but if push comes to shove I could always pull out my power armor and I doubt either of these two had anything that could beat me in it.

"Well look who finally showed up, I had half a mind to leave here and forget whatever it is you wanted from me." Torchwick said with a little annoyance in his voice

"Well you did come here early but if junior gave you the wrong time I apologize for it and will make sure he is punished, He just came into my employment and still has a few things to learn."

"So it is true you are juniors new boss. I heard about that little bustle back in his club quite the damage you did there buddy, But if you came here to do that to me I can Guarantee this wont end well for you." Torchwich says putting the not so subtle threat In there.

" I know but I want assure you that me being here is not to threaten you, Truth is torchwick I need you and threatening you will just cause more harm than good." I say to hopefully assure him I didn't come to fight.

"Then why did you come here wearing full body armor and a helmet, You don't wear those things unless your ready for a fight." He says gesturing to my riot gear.

" I assure you I wear this everywhere and I wanted to make sure that if you decline our deal my identity stays hidden so now we got that out of the way how bout we start on why you came." I say wanting to get started

" Huh you know your not what I expected. Most kick starters call me up to show that their top dog now and usually threaten me to work for them. I would have to show them that I wasn't someone that is so easily threatened. Its a boring affair really hell most of them don't even throw much of a fight I just get neo here and then they all start whining like babies. But you I can tell your not here to fight even with the armor so what is it you want is it a job?" Torchwich asks

" You could say that but I actually need you for something more long term. Truth is Roman I noticed how although there is crime syndicates in vale there isn't one main power they answer to, they just have there own little kingdoms they run. I want to stop that i don't want just some small kingdom like the rest of them I want to make an empire, I want to have all of vale's underworld under my control and I want you to help with that." I say to Roman

Roman looks at me for a second Then scoffs. "well buddy thats quite the dream you have there but how do you plan on doing this huh. I can tell you can hold your own with your fight with junior but I can promise you that he isn't the best fighter out there, Plus between all the little kingdoms as you call it they would try and gang up to stop you. And lets say you do manage to make this underworld empire possible the authorities would be all over you to put you down, or did you forget that the worlds best hunters school is here?" he said clearly not convinced that I could do it.

" I understand that your skeptical but I can promise you that if you help me I can make it possible, I can easily handle any huntsman in training and the crime bosses, And If the authorities try to get involved I will by that time have enough blackmail to make sure their searches always end. And with you at my side this can work all i need Is your help to start it off." I plead to roman

"so you want me as a partner not as employee, that is a nice pitch but I'm still not convinced. If you haven't notice I have pretty nice thing going for myself right now I never was interesting in running some elaborate empire to much hassle if you ask me, Most criminals are to incompetent to get anything done." roman replies

" You wont have to. You will have as much power as me but I will keep everything in order. You could go and do as you please working on heists and other things while I take care of the actually work, And I can promise you that you will make a lot more money working for me."

"really that is a nice offer you have." Roman replies now a little convinced about this. "Still I need more than empty promises to join and I would need a lot of cash up front which I don't see you have." he points to my empty hands

"Actually I do" I use my pip boy to bring 5 gold bars out in a little pyramid on the floor. Roman looks at the money with a open mouth not believing what just happened.

" Holy shit how did you do that, More importantly were did you get this amount of gold." Roman says picking up one and looking it to make sure it is real.

"Thats not important what is important however is if you help me get my empire going now I can promise you that will seem small compared to the money we will get." Roman looks at me and the gold. He thinks for a minute.

"hmm well I guess since you so generously gave me this I can help you get started, But I will only help you a little. I want to see if this empire of yours works out and if it does then you can bet your ass I will be there if money like this is, until then this is the limit your getting from me." he sends some location of some warehouses and potential clients for me to my pip-boy.

"That is all I ask if you ever need me for anything I will keep in touch." I say this and begin to walk out.

WITH ROMAN AND NEO

Neo walks up to roman with a questioning look on her face.

"Do I think his plan will work? Hell no, I think by the end of the month he will end up dead like most other kick starts who start thinking like he does." Roman says pulling out a cigar to smoke

Neo raises a eyebrow. Then she give him a questioning face.

"Ok yea he has nice armor and can hold his own, but I highly doubt he can take on all of vales crime lords at once that's practically a army going to kill him."

Neo nods her head but then shivers a little as she thinks of the feeling he lets off about him.

"yea I know what you mean, I got that feeling as well even if he was tying to be polite. Well if it does work out then I guess our jobs get a lot easier but don't get your hopes up" roman replies puffing a cloud of smoke into the air.

Neo nods again then gives Roman a pleading look.

Roman sighs. "Alright we can get some ice cream I did promise, besides this place smells to much like fish anyways." they then leave to go off and get ice cream.

BACK WITH SIX

I made It back to the club after my meeting to inform junior how the meeting went. Junior was surprised I could convince Roman to help us if only a little bit and said if any more info or jobs come from him he will notify me.

While I didn't exactly get what I really wanted out of the meeting I got enough. with Romans support even if its secretly I can hopefully get vale under my control a lot faster now, and maybe soon convince Roman I can actually pull this off.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Getting the other mob bosses of red light districts under my control was a lot easier than with Junior. Most other crime bosses were not as skilled as junior and mostly kept power through having more men, add to the fact that most of them were pretty stupid and I mean really stupid I mean for Christ sakes they had there men in uniform almost all the time. figuring out who to kill was extremely easy especially since they had some pretty obvious uniforms, also add that most of the men they had tried to fight men with guns with melee weapons and you have yourself a easy time winning. its like fighting the legion if they were a lot stupider.

After beating into submission a few of the crime bosses and convincing the others to join me the red light district became under my control. Most of the crime bosses didn't expect me to attack so fast and all the while I manage to get all jobs that came to me completed which made more clients come to me instead of anyone else.

Torchwick was surprised by these turn of events and began to help me more and more for every crime boss that I beat. Now however was the start of my problems, See after I took the red light district other districts with more powerful crime lords noticed my sudden rise to power and They didn't like it one bit. So they began to as much as possible destroy my reputation and fail horrible to kill me. At the head of this little coalition was a crime boss by the name of Daud see Daud was considered the second most powerful crime boss in vale keeping the largest amount of territory in vale. He apparently is even stronger than Roman who is no slouch as a fighter and the only reason he is even ahead of him is because Roman has more connection.

Daud is a dog faunas a large one at that he uses a great sword that turns into a automatic shotgun,See Daud was originally a white fang lieutenant unitl He quit the white fang after seeing that their revolution was going no wear and saw a more profit in crime. The white fang didn't like this but couldn't do anything against him because of how strong and well connected he was.

If I beat Daud It will be really simple to control all of vale he is the last problem I need to take care of in order to gain complete control.

I devised a plan to fight Daud, But I need to make this quick because the people of vale are noticing the gang wars that are currently happening and huntsman and huntresses are going to get involved soon.

After interrogating one subordinate of Daud I figured out he has had enough of wasting resources tying to kill me and decided to do this himself, he is going to attack juniors club to kill me and Junior.

My plan is really simple let him come and beat him and his gang into submission, It wont be to much of a problem because Daud Is a lot like lanius and i already killed lanius before I can do it again.

I told Junior to take him and the annoying twins and hid out until I take care of this, he agrees with some hesitation and I sit in the club as a bartender just waiting for him to attack.

It happens quickly the lights turn out and shooting begins I just stand there watching as Dauds men in combat armor burst in and start killing the men I have. here I watch as they notice me and point there guns to shoot until I hear his voice.

"STOP don't shoot let me talk to him first." Daud says as he walks to me in a commanding voice.

I get a good look at Daud he is currently wearing a black leather jacket dark blue cargo pants a red undershirt with a wolf mask on his face.

"So your the one who thought they could just come here and take over vale huh. I admit you got some guts but you obviously don't know who your messing with you made a mistake by coming here, but If you beg to my feet then I may spare you since you are new and have done pretty well against most others who come for you ." he says In a low voice

I just sit there and pour myself a drink and speak." You must be a idiot Daud I'm not here to surrender I'm hear for yours, You have no idea what I can do and I can promise you I have met men far worse than you. so I'm going to give you one chance to surrender." as I say this I pull out my modified ripper

"Or I'm going to use this to cut you and your men's guts all over the floor make your choice." I say in my cold tone

Daud just laughs. "you idiot you know what forget what I said I'm going to enjoy killing you." he points his weapon at me.

"Alright." I take one last drink and put the cup down, I ignite my ripper and put on my helmet."well then LETS GET STARTED."

 **THATS CHAPTER FOUR folks leave that cliff hanger for you all. Sorry to do this but I want to make sure I have time to properly think this fight out.**

 **ON TO THE REVIEWS**

 **Shaneman17: thanks glad you like it just wanted to do something that was different that is all. Six is pretty powerful you need to be to become a crime lord and since he is going to get wrapped up in cinders plot he will eventually meet adam so look forward to that. As for the gun thing I completely agree**

 **REVIEW AND TIP BYE**

 **CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Complete control

After I finish talking I activate my jet pack, and rocket boots and head straight to them. Daud prepares uses his sword to defend himself but I wasn't aiming for him and I fly past to attack his grunts. The first person I target gets the ripper through his gut, disemboweled him. I pull out Big Boomer and shoot the grunts in front of me killing some of them and knocking the rest down

I turn around and start slashing the ripper at the grunts behind me and begin to shred parts of their body, I decapitate one mans head, and I shred anothers arm off. This show of force makes Dauds men begin to waver, some even try to run away but Daud shoots those who do.

"ANY OF YOU LEAVE AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" he says this and rushes to me with his weapon. I block with the ripper but I underestimated Dauds strength, his hit pushes me back. He uses this chance to shoot me with fire dust shells These shell begin to degrade my armor so I act fast and throw a few grenades at him. He moves out of the way but some of his men don't react in time blowing some to bits.

Seeing Daud on the ground I rush to him but I underestimated his speed, As I run up to him he slashes me with his sword combined with a few shot with his shotgun. I recover from this and use a ranger sweep to knock him down, I use this to try and shred him with my ripper but as I do something happens.

When I hit down I pierces through his armor but it doesn't pierce his skin. When I stopped to process this Daud grabbed my leg and tripped me He then slams me into the ground and throws me.

When I get up I yell."WHAT THE FUCK THAT SHOULD HAVE SHREADED YOU TO BITS HOW DID YOU BLOCK THAT!"

Daud gets up and laughs a little."You haven't noticed? My semblance activated I have skin better than the toughest armor NO melee weapon can pierce my skin." He says smugly.

I take this opportunity to fly up into the air and take out my Anti-material rifle."LETS SEE HOW IT DOES AGAINS THIS!" I put armor piercing rounds into it and take a shot towards him but he moves out of the way.

"I'm not stupid enough to let me get hit by whatever that things is,NOW COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART." Daud uses his shotgun again to try and get me down, I begin to fly wildly to try and move out of the way. I need to find a way to keep him still just for a second so I can get a shot to off.

I try to think of a plan when I get one. He always goes and kills any of his men that tries to leave, so if I could get him to distract himself by trying to scare his men I could get a shot off of him.

I begin going after his men who have been shooting at me not getting that without any dust elemental bullets they aren't doing anything. The first person I get to I grab, I knock his helmet off and shove my ripper into his face shredding it to bits, blood spatters everywhere and gets on my helmet.

The sight makes some of the men puck and a few begin to run but get hit by Daud with his sword before they got out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY YOU FUCKERS" I take this time to line up a shot and shoot. The Bullet travels and hits him in the side and Daud falls to the floor, he gets up but what I see is that his entire left side of his stomach is exposing his skin. I aim up another shot to his exposed region but he sprints towards me causing me to shoot his helmet off.

From the look of his face he is in complete rage. He exposes his teeth which are all sharp and pointed and he has wolf like eyes His face looks as if its made of steel which I assume is the cause of his semblance.

"YOUR GUNNA PAY FOR THAT YOU BITCH" I find this Ironic since he is a dog faunas but forget about this when he aims his gun directly at my face and fires. The blast nearly breaks my helmet but he underestimated the strength of my armor. It does knock me back and he slashes me a few times into the air and then shoots several blast into my chest, making me fall down directly into the ground.

I get up and he rushes forward I do a combination of a ranger sweep and aim the anti-material rifle in his face as he falls and fire. The power of the gun breaks his steel skin and makes a small crater on the ground He kicks me away from to get up but as he does this I recover from the hit and shoot another round at shoulder.

He gets blown back but manages to stay on his feet I take this time to rush to him and equip my ripper and aim for his shoulder that was just shot. I jab him with it and shred his arm completely off he howls in pain at his arm being decapitated and I take this time to kick him a bit back to shoot him at point blank range with the Anti-Material rifle in the exposed part of his stomach.

Not prepared for this he is blown out of the club into the street. His men see this and begin running away from me, deciding to take chances against Daud than with me. I don't know how but daud gets up and uses a blade he had and uses his only remaining arm to burn his wound closed, by burning a fire dust crystal he had on the blade.

His entire left stomach is missing, I don't know how he is still alive but he as well decides to cut his losses and begins sprinting away from me. I let him go because this will work out better for me than it would if he died. People will see his broken self and see what happens when you mess with me, His men will leave him and the mob bosses in his coalition will turn to my side out of fear.

I take out a cigarette and call up Junior. "Yea junior its over I'm going to need to get the club fixed." I decide to go and see If I could get my armor fixed and clean up some of the bodies. Before I do I decide to pick up Dauds decapitated arm.

"This could come in handy heh handy." I laugh at my own joke and walk into my broken club.

FEW DAYS LATER WITH DAUD.

That bastard cut my arm off and got my entire left side of my stomach blown off. I was trying to get medical treatment when a meeting was called for me by the other mob bosses,I had to go since I was the leader and I was extremely pissed. I needed treatment and these ass hats want me to attend a meeting.

I sit there as they come in."What the fuck do you all want I'm in the middle of something if you cant tell." I growl at them.

The leader of the emerald glaves comes up to me and throws a box down. I open It up and find my severed arm with a note "JOIN ME OR END UP LIKE THIS." it says.

"we are out." I look at him with anger in my eyes

"What the fuck do you mean you are out." I say barley containing a yell.

" I said me and the others are out. Its obvious that going against him is going to get us killed. You tried to stand against him and look, you lost your arm and part of your body is gone were are done with this." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. These motherfuckers come here show me my severed arm and demand to leave.

I try to get up to bash his head in but I get a sharp pain and sit back down.

"This is exactly why we are leaving look at you. You cant even stand up to punish me for disrespecting you, your men are leaving left and right and we are losing the battle against him. Even if you got a cybernetic arm you still wont be able to beat him. Me and the other bosses are going to try and make amends with this new guy, its obvious that going against him is suicide we suggest you do the same." as he finishes they all walk out leaving me by myself.

I knew he was right but I wont bow down and kiss this motherfucker in the ass.I call up my remaining men and tell them to get all the fire dust they can find. "You will pay you son of a bitch I promise you that."

A FEW DAYS LATER WITH SIX

The repair of club is going nicely, As I suspected most of the mob bosses on Daud side came to make amends. Being a reasonable guy I accept their offers of peace after I made a example of a few of them. What I mean by that is well, lets just say the emerald graves have a new leader in charge since the old one was out of commission .

While I was in the middle of fixing the club Roman decided to drop by.

"Hey kick start how you doing." Romans says

"Just fixing up the club Its going along nicely." I say to roman. I see neo is with him as well just lounging about. Beating some grunts that decided to start cat calling her the poor sods.

"That's nice and dandy but I didn't come here for niceties. I came here to tell you that you have exceeded all my expectations, and decided to accept your deal from before." he says patting my back.

This is good with Roman at my side the most influential criminal in vale and with Daud broken I have almost all of vale in my possession now all I have to do is get ride of Daud, he is the last one to not submit to me and I need to put him down to submit my position. Problem is I need to find out were he is hiding, Thankfully however Roman comes to the rescue.

"now I heard that you were trying to find were Daud was, and to show that I'm truly accepting your deal I have the location of his right here." he sends me the location on my pip-boy.

"thanks Roman I'm going to begin planning on taking down Daud once and for all, mind taking care of things while I'm gone?" I ask

"Sure sure you can count on me." he gives me a thumbs up and I walk away to begin planning.

WITH NEO AND ROMAN.

After he walked out neo and I went to a back VIP room thanks to kick start. Junior can handle things on his own without us.

Neo Gives Roman a "really?" looks with one of her eyebrows lifted up.

"What? Alright I know the damn thing is a trap, but think of it this way if he manages to survive he exceeds my expectations and we can be nice good partners. if he dies well he and Daud will be out of the picture and with most of the crime bosses in vale extremely weakened I could swoop in and take things over. think of it Roman Torchwick first crime lord to control all of vale, has a nice ring to it." Roman says with a smirk thinking of all the wonderful things he could do if this happens.

Neo pokes him and then points to herself.

"Oh and uh his sidekick Neo of course." he says, Neo kicks him in the shin and pouts a little crossing her arms.

 _"_ OW ok ok jeeze. Neo my partner of course." Neo stops pouting and makes a satisfied face.

"Anyways that's if he dies. seeing how he is I doubt he will die, though it isn't out the realm of possibility. either way I win even if I'm just his partner I get to have all the perks of being a crime lord and have to do none of the work. well never have to do another dishonest days work ever again."

Neo just nods and they both just lounge about the VIP room waiting to see how this will end.

FEW DAYS LATER WITH SIX

I had roman get me armor and weapons for the assault group I had gathered to assault Daud. From what I understood it was a secure compound with a lot of defenses, All of his most loyal men are with him and he made sure to even have some robots and spider like robots from the schnee dust company.

We attacked at night and the operation was going smoothly most his guards and those androids didn't really stand, I keep slashing down the bots and grunts, then I stubble upon the spider bots.

I pull out Lanius which is the modified rippers name since of how brutal it was and rush towards it. Its armor wasn't as strong as Dauds as I managed to cut off one of its gun arms quickly enough. It shakes me off and starts to power up attack and tries to blast me, it misses me but hits the men I had with me and they gets sent flying either dead or unconscious. I got back at it and jump on it, it tries to shake me off but I manage to cut a hole into its head and stick a grenade into it. I jump off as it explodes, I continue on to find were Daud should be but find a surprising sight.

Daud Is already dead It appears he shot himself but on his desk is a note that says.  
"NO ONE WINS BITCHES!" I take a second to see what he meant until I saw that there was a ticking noise in the wall. I throw the desk at the wall to see a giant room filled with dust crystals, And a timer

3 2 1…

One of my grunts says "OH FU.." but didn't finish because before the timer stopped I used a modified transponder that sends me to my safe house to get away from the blast. I hear a loud boom in the distance after I got back to my safe-house.

I laugh quietly to myself. "not this time" and I begin walking back to the club to tell Roman the good news since he was in charge when I left. Finally I had all of vale under my control. Little did I know that this would cause some big player in a chess game that will change the current world I was in to notice me.

 **Thats chapter 5 folks six finally has vale under his control and we can finally get to the rwby story line I hope your excited because I am.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Shaneman17: thanks for the tip as well as the name for the ripper. perfect if you ask me. If you have any ideas for a courier semblance please share your ideas is great. Such a nice review giving such helpful tips and ideas.**

 **Baz: OMG ITS YOU I LOVE YOUR RWBY STORY. I mean thanks for review man i am a great fan of your work and hope you enjoy my story. Maybe you can share some tips being a Superior writer that you are.**

 **Guest: I afraid you will be disappointed I don't plan on killing rwby characters for a while or maybe ever. besides cannon ones but I don't know we will see hope you still enjoy tho.**

 **CHAPTER REVISED**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dominance

" _Just now a explosion has just occurred destroying several buildings completely causing a mass fire in the local area. Due to these events the amount of Grimm in the area has increased and the vale council is calling on all available huntsman to help fend off the spike in Grimm. Reports show that a battle was occurring between the crime syndicate and a unknown party that has recently started a full scale gang war in the streets of vale. From what we could tell no one near the blasts survived the encounter. When as.._ _"_ _._ CLICK

"Well looks like kick-start didn't see that trap coming, shame he had such promise to." Roman says as he turns off the TV in the room. after he felt and heard the explosion he went to check the new to see what was going on.

"I wouldn't write me off just yet Roman. This isn't the first time someone tried to use that trick on me." I say as I enter the room. Roman jumps a little as I spoke surprised to see me here. Neo also in the room also has a look of shock.

"What the? How did you survived that blast, no one could survive that, Not only that but how did you get here so quickly?" Roman asks me.

"Trade secret. Looks like my dream came to be a reality doesn't it Roman? Since Dauds dead most of the other remaining crime bosses will submit to us. Now all I have to do is get this thing organized and we will be set." I tell him a bit smugly.

"You know when I first met you I never thought you could do this. I thought you would end up dead the next day, but look at what you accomplished. You took all of the red light district in a few Weeks and took all of vale in less that time. You beat Daud arguably the most powerful crime boss in the city and survived a explosion that leveled several buildings. If there ever was a partner worth of my time it would be you." Roman says to me.

"yea but the works not done yet, I still need to organize my empire and mop up any troublemakers. Not only that but I'm going to have to have me and the other lay low since Daud did just level an entire block, If the authorities were going to get involved this would be the time and that mean the Huntsman are coming to play." I explain to him

" who cares about some kids, Between me and you we can take care of any kid that comes our way. Not only that but in the short time I know you I can tell you have already accounted for this." Roman says as he pulls out a cigar.

"true but that can wait how about a celebration for our win. I even picked up those cigars you like smoking." I give roman a box of cigars I know he enjoys. He look please

"took the words right out of my mouth" he says as he takes the cigars.

A WEEK LATER

Me and Roman became something like friends after Daud was killed. He reminds me of a mix of Raul and Arcade back in the wasteland. Any who In the week alone I manage to secure my grip on vale, I organized my men into a simple hierarchy. At the top is me and Roman, just below me is a group of elite loyal troops I call messengers.

Messengers are men and women that only answer directly to me and torchwick. They are people who are able to fight huntsman and huntresses some of them are rouge hunters actually. They are similar to white fang Lt they handle sections of vale and make sure my interests are being met.

They wear armor similar to the atlesian knights but are colored black and red. Along with the symbol of my new criminal empire I decide to call Wild cards. The symbol for my empire a spade with a deck of cards in the middle . I started creating the messengers as soon as I managed to get junior under my control.

Below the messengers are the x crime bosses that answer to me now along with Junior. Below them is the bulk of my force my soldiers. They wear armor like atlas soldiers except they have full helmets and are in black. Finally below them are the grunts they wear what juniors men wear and are the ones who handle the basic robberies and less important jobs.

All in all my creation of my empire has been completed in vale, and because of my quick succession to power I have managed to impress some of the other syndicates in other kingdoms. Especially some in mistral which from what I can tell has the most crime in it. These people have made alliances with me and hopefully I can spread my empire to the other kingdoms.

Since I have completed my succession to power I have been spending most of my time getting the resources I need to try and fix my transponder to get home, and complete any jobs Roman needs me to do. I was in a warehouse getting some stolen items were they needed to go with roman when I got a call from Junior.

"Junior what is it I'm a little busy right now." I say annoyed

"uhh yea boss we had a little incident in the club." junior says a little nervously.

I raise my eyebrow. "what kind of incident."

"um a huntress with blond hair came into the club asking for someone. She.. was very aggressive to get what she wanted and I tried to handle her but. She managed to uh break the club and beat me and the twins." he says a little scared.

"WHAT!?" I say pissed. "WHO IS SHE?" I ask junior rage laced in my voice.

" I.-I don't know she didn't exactly say." he says

"WELL FIND OUT" I cut off and rub my temples.

"what was that all about?" Roman asks.

"Some huntress broke into juniors club and wreaked the place." I say "I'm going to see the damage you stay here and get this done will you?" I tell Roman

"You got it ill be here when you get back." he responds I leave to handle the situation.

FEW HOURS LATER

I find out the girl who attacked was a girl named yang a huntress in training. I decided to let the incident go since killing a huntress could be more trouble than its worth plus I don't like killing kids. When I got bock to the warehouse however I find that roman is talking to a group of people.

One is a woman with black hair and two swords. Another is a girl with green hair with two guns and the last one is a boy with Grey like clothing I walk up to them.

"Roman who are these people? I didn't remember you mentioning them." I ask

"Me neither they just came in here demanding to talk to me. I just came to talk when you came in." he responds

"and who are you." the girl in black hair asks me.

"Not important I want to know why you are here and who you are." I respond

The raven haired girl just looks at me and speaks."we were looking for a business arrangement with Roman here but seeing you here we decided to leave."

This makes me suspicious this woman came to talk to roman yet she stops when I enter. I will let her leave but I'm going to see who she is in the mean time. I might have to take her out she sounded like she wanted to intimidate roman in working with her.

"well then be on your way." I say

She gathers the other two looking at her in shock but followers her out.

"that was weird what do you think that was about?" roman asks

"I don't know but I will find out. For now lets get these supplies ready to go." we begin getting back to work.

WITH CINDER

"umm cinder not to question you or anything but why are we leaving? I thought we were going to get Roman to work with us?" mercury asks.

"that man with Roman. I can tell he is dangerous probably on par with Adam we are going to need the maidens power if we want them to work with us." cinder replies

"Who was he anyways? I thought Roman works alone?." Emerald asks.

"I heard about a gang war that was happening in vale, I thought It was Roman taking control but it seems it must me that man. Roman isn't someone who would do something like that. Come we must go when we gain the maidens power we can get him and Roman under our control then." the three of them begin to leave.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Me and Roman were once again in a warehouse this time though we had Neo and a bunch of my soldiers moving cargo around. I tried to do research on the group that came to us a few days before but found nothing. This was concerning because whoever she was must be really skilled or connected to not have any records of her. If she ever pops up again I'm going to have to eliminate her to much of a unknown to let live.

I heard fighting outside when I was ordering my group together I would haven went to check it until the door to the warehouse blasted open. That girl and her posse came in holding a dead messenger the one I had keeping watch.

"What the fuck." I give Roman a uncertain look when she begins to speak

"We have a business proposition for the both of you. One that isn't refutable" She says with a smirk that just gets on my nerves.

I just look at Roman and Neo they look ready to fight and I am not going to just accept to be someones pawn without a fight.

"Roman you take the one in gray. Neo get the green one I'm going for the fire chick." they just nod and get ready for a fight. I pull out lanius and we all rush to our targets.

 **AND that is chapter 6 folks sorry for the shorter chapter but I wanted to get at least something out today. I will make it up by making the next one longer**

 **Review's**

 **GUEST: I check out the walk… Thats all I have to say**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 Entanglement

I quickly try to stab her when she moves out of the way and summons two stone like swords, She uses them to block my strikes and slash me a few times. Her strikes do wonders against my armor as I can see it degrading,. I pull out big boomer into my left hand and fire two shots.

She dodges both so I move in with a follow up strike but she moves out of the way and throws a fireball at me. The force of the fireball knocks me back I get up to see her charging to me, I use VATS to see if I could hit her legs I activate them and I manage to hit her. She is blown back from the strike but as I try to follow up on it she moves away.

What I can tell that attack didn't hurt her but it must have done a lot of damage to her aura,She turns her swords into a bow and begins to fire. I block those I could as I move forward but a couple hit me. Those arrows manage to break through my armor and my skin and bone.

"FUCK" I yell in agony. she rushes in and does a kick and hits a arrow further into me. She goes for another one but I manage to grab her leg and throw her back She recovers and I remove the arrows. She pulls her bow back out but I decide to bull out Bozar.

When she shoots her arrows I use bozar to blast them away before they hit me. I use the grenade launcher and blast her back but it still doesn't seem to phase her.

she pulls out her bow and fires explosive arrows at me along with a bunch of pointed shards The arrows knock me around to catch almost all the shards. I fall to the ground trying to get up but she puts her foot on me.

She pulls her sword out and lifts it into the air to stab me But before she does a blast heads her way from Roman. As she jumps back neo goes in to attack her Neo slashes her a few times with her sword umbrella but she quickly recovers and begins attacking Neo. Neo is keeping up well but so is she,nether so far is getting a hit in but I can tell that Neo wont last long without help.

As this is happening Roman comes to my aid. "Come on buddy don't give out on me we need you." Roman says.

I pull out some stimpacks and inject it into myself after I pull out the shards.I get up and take a second to process the situation. This woman is really fast and skilled and has some sort of attack that seems to be able to pierce my armor I don't know if lanius can hurt her but it wont matter if I cant seem to hit her, she is just to fast.

I decide now is the time to bring out the heavy weapons. I pull out my pip-boy and pull out my remnants power armor Roman looks shocked at how I just pulled out a hulking mech suit but decides not to dwell on it.

I pull out lanius again and rush towards the woman. Neo still hasn't gotten hit but I can tell she is getting tired I use VATS and take a swing at the woman's back. She wasn't prepared for this and gets a hard swing She fly's to Neo but she ducks out of the way Roman comes to Neos aid.

The woman seems to have recovered from the attack I couldn't tell if the ripper did any damage to her I curse under my breath as she tries her shard attack again. I move out of the way with my power armor but it is to bulky to move away from all of them Thankfully the armor can handle the attacks but it is taking some damage.

I decide to pull out my Gauss rifle and fire a few shots at her,These shots have overcharged ammo and it blasts her back. She gets up and sends a Huge fireball at me, I try to move out of the way but she hits me anyway The blast does a number on my power armor as the chest is in the red and my limbs are in the yellow.

She goes for another attack but is stopped by a combined attack from neo and roman. She defends the attack but I shoot another blast to her and she flies to a crate of fire dust and it explodes sending her back to me. I pull out lanius and with all my strength stab her in the torso with it.

This time it does something because as I hit her. She gets this electric shocks around her and Roman takes another shot and she gets blown back and it actually hit her this time.

She gets up and coughs up blood. She decides to cut her losses and runs we try to stop her but she does a giant fire wave and we all get dazed for a second,She gathers her two unconscious members and flees.

After she leaves we all fall to the floor. My power armor is wrecked,She managed to break my chest piece and all the other parts are in the red My chest is crippled and I feel a few cracked ribs as well.

"Damn who the hell was that"Roman says tending to neo. He seems to be the less hurt out of all of us so he is trying to help neo.

"Couldn't you tell that was the woman and her group from a few days ago."Roman looks surprised by this.

"Really? I didn't know she was this strong." roman says

"She wasn't if she was she would have probably attacked us when we first met She must have gotten some power increase in the past few days but from what." I think to myself. How could someone get so powerful in just a few days?

"I don't know anything about something like that, Maybe she just wanted to evaluate the situation before attacking until now, anyways we can worry about that later right now we need to salvage what we can and get out of here before the police arrive." Roman says as he gets Neo up.

I agree with Roman and we salvage what we could which wasn't much since all my men were dead or ran during the fight. We all decide to crash at a safe-house to lay low In the mean time I try to look up how someone could get so powerful in a short amount of time. But I find nothing not a thing.

This frustrates me to no end as I try to think of how to get my answers. And then I came up with a solution.

WITH CINDER

I cant believe that rat managed to hurt me, if it went not for These two who were useless in the fight I could have avoided that. I look down to look at the beaten and unconscious forms of mercury and Emerald. They are not to bad all things considered but it irks me to no end how they were quickly defeated Still they have their uses

I think back to the fight with the strange man. I thought that even with just half the maidens power I could still get him under my control. I seemed to have been half right Without his strange mech suit that he wore he was probably on par with Adam and I could have taken him.

But when he made that mech suit appear out of thin air he was able to keep up with me Even then however if he didn't have that rat and his assistant I could have overwhelm him.

That man truly is a mystery. he comes out of no ware, takes vale in a couple of months, has what seems to be several weapons available at a moments notice,And to top it all off a mech suit that can resist my strongest attacks.

I decide to find a solution to that man later. Right now I will take care of these two and get Adam on my side. At least he can be manage able.

BACK WITH SIX

" wait wait wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that you plan on sneaking into the best hunters academy a few weeks before the new school year starts?" Roman says in a disbelieving face.

"Yea besides myself he is the only other one that can tell me how she could get so powerful. From what I can tell he is a very intelligent man he has to know something." I say

" ARE YOU INSANE!? You want to sneak into the best hunters school who are dedicated to beating people like us just to ask the most powerful huntsman alive some questions. Do you understand how crazy that sounds? Your going to get eaten alive what if he doesn't want to answer your questions?" he says.

"I can convince him don't worry, just worry about getting me out when I need to OK. Look I know this sounds crazy but he is the only chance we have to finding out how to beat that woman. The only reason we survived today is because she underestimated us it wont happen again."

Roman sighs. "alright ill help just try not to get killed alright. I actually like you and it would be a shame if you died."

"don't worry I will." and with that I set off to beacon tower.

WITH OZPIN

I was looking at the news when I heard about a attack at the docks recently. It seems there was some sort of fight between the New crime syndicate and a unknown party.

The wild cards as they call themselves were a peculiar group. Since the gang wars that started a few months back this group rapidly gained power killing most who stood in their way. From what anyone could tell no one knows who is leading it Many thought It was Roman Torchwick but from what I can tell of the man he wouldn't do this.

I thought it may have been The queen making her move after the fall maiden was attacked but I was proved wrong from a news report I saw. Apparently someone managed to take a picture of Roman and a mysterious man talking. The man was wearing some peculiar armor not seen anywhere He wore a gas mask and some sort of heavily armored duster.

This man was interesting. He managed to gain control all of vale before most of the new students at beacon could come in and ruin it He defeated Daud the most powerful crime boss in vale second only to roman And interesting enough lowered the crime and death rate in vale.

Most people didn't see this, but if you look at the evidence, because of him taking control crime is at a all time low. Deaths are less common thanks to there being no more constant gang wares, He is truly peculiar.

My thoughts were interrupted however when I found that very man in my office standing there looking at me.

"Hello" he says his helmet seems to muffle his voice. i find it strange that he is here and decide to play along with him to see what he wants.

"hello as well would you like to take a seat." I ask calmly.

He takes the offer and sits in the chair in front of me. We stare at each other for a second before he speaks.

"just so you know I'm not here to kill you. I just want to ask you a few questions that is all don't worry about your alarms to,they only are out for as long as I'm here so we can have some privacy." He says.

I noticed this when I tried to press my emergency button for all staff here but doesn't seem to be working. I decide to let it be and see what exactly he wants to talk about.

"What is it you want exactly" I ask

He takes a second to respond. " as you can tell I was just attacked recently. There was a woman with black hair and a red dress who destroyed the warehouse and nearly beat me. She spoke to me a few days ago but she didn't attack me, I could tell she couldn't beat me before but next thing I know she comes back a few days later and nearly kills me. What I want to know Is how someone could get so powerful in such a short amount of time."

" Why would you come for me for this? I know you probably have your own spy network and even if I did know why would I tell you." I want to see if he knows anything of whats going on with the maidens.

" well you are the headmaster of beacon the best huntsman school in the world. You must have seen some extraordinary people out there who can do what this woman has done Its not like I want that power myself and If you tell me we can work together to help take her down." he says

"why would I want help from you?" I ask

" Ozpin you and I both know this woman is a threat to us both. She is much more powerful than me and could destroy everything we both have built She could kill many innocent people we both cant let that happen."

That last bit surprises me. " Why would you care if innocents are hurt?"

"i know I'm a crime lord. I hurt innocents sometimes as well but i don't enjoy it. A long time ago I was just like you Wanting to destroy all crime and such But I learned that crime just gets worse the more you kill. Every boss I killed, worst ones would come, I leaned that you cant destroy crime but you can control it. I make sure only the bare minimum of people are hurt as well as minimizing crime. Surly a man such as yourself can see that Ever since I moved in crime and deaths have decreased." he explains

Hearing this gives me some incite into the man in front of me. He may be lying I cant tell with his helmet but if he is telling the truth he could have potential to become a great asset in the future. He just needs a little guidance in the right direction. While I Can see his reasoning he will only eventually make matters worse But I decide to test him, I will give him a hint of what is going on. He could become a valid ally to have but before I do I need to make something clear.

"Alright I will give you a little hint as to whats going on. But before I do I want to make something clear. DO not hurt my students or the people of vale." I say to him very strictly.

"Look ozpin I don't want to hurt any of them but sometimes those things are unavoidable. But I will promise you that if I run into your students or if the people of vale get mixed in I will do my best to make sure they don't die." he says

I decide to accept this but if any of my students are killed by him there will be a reckoning.

"Alright well I guess that is the best I can hope for. Alright Mr… what is your name again?" I ask

"Just call me six" he says.

"Alright Six the hint you get is in the form of a question. What Is your favorite fairy tale? now this may not apply to you but its the question that matters." I tell him

He just looks at me and sighs. "Guess that's the best I will get see ya ozpin." he says as he hopes out a window.

I look outside and see him fly off in a bullhead I hope he will keep his promise he truly has potential. After that I call up glynda to report this.

A FEW DAYS LATER WITH CINDER.

"What will my men be doing in vale." Adam says. After the incident with roman I decided to get Adam on my side, he was easy to convince with a little intimidation. We were in his camp in the woods.

" Your men will be stealing dust for me in vale." I tell him it was going to be difficult but he and the white fang are the only ones that can steal the dust I need for my plan. But with the wild cards running around and that man waiting for me to make a move it could be difficult without a person like roman stealing for me.

"My men can't do something like that. The police would be all over us and the wild cards will be there as well." yes that is a problem from what I understood the wild cards have attacked the white fang before. They have done a lot of damage to the white fang when they attack but they seem to be able to fight the wild cards back effectively since both sides are relatively evenly matched.

The wild cards however has recently gotten atlas style armor and expert fighters on par with white fang Lts Called messengers. Making them win most engagements.

I was thinking of a solution when I heard a voice behind us " I could help with that." a deep voice called out. I turn around to see a peculiar sight.

Daud the crime boss most thought was dead was standing there with another smaller person next to him or Faunas more likely because of the dog tail.

"Daud what are you doing here I thought you were dead no matter I will kill you myself you traitor." I hear Adams second in command say. He hasn't spoken the entire time I have seen him but he seems to know this person.

"I used a Body double and bedsides cant a man say hi to his older brother." He says

"hes your brother?" Adam asks, he has his sword out ready to fight.

"Yes he was a Lt like me until he decided to leave for profit." the Lt replies.

"I'm not the only one who came for a visit say hi Nexus." he gestures to the smaller figure nest to him. He is wearing a hood and black face wrap along with black leather armor and has two swords with slanted tips and serrated backs to them. Only his eyes are showing which are piercing Yellow he speaks in low voice.

"its good to see you again brother." the Lt seems mad at this comment but I stop him

"Don't I want to see what he as to say. But first how did you survive that explosion and your wounds." I ask Daud

"like I said body double as for my injuries I used some of the latest atlas tech thanks to my brother here. I moved to mistral to find him to help me take care of that son of a bitch who did this to me. He is a professional assassin you see with a lot of connections." He explains

"And as for how you can help?"

"you need someone who can get dust. I can do that I know the ins and outs of the city not only that but I can easily take care of any surprises. Thanks to these Implants I got to heal my injuries I'm much stronger than before." he says showing his robotic arm.

"why would you help us?" I ask

"I want payback for the son of a bitch who did this to me he needs to pay for what he did and your my best shot at this." he says

I smile at this but before I could say anything his older brother speaks.

"NO he is a traitor he will betray us first chance he gets. Just let me kill him" he lifts his chainsaw but Adam stops him. He gives him a stare but he Lt gives him one right back.

"Don't I know he betrayed us but its not up to us. For now let cinder decide we will talk about this later." Adam says

The LT stands there for a second before he puts his chainsaw down.

"Well as long as you work for me you can have your revenge." I say to Daud.

"I accept" he says almost instantly

I smile despite the recent incident the plan is still in motion.

"Well why wait lets get started"

 **That is chapter 7 people told you it would be longer. Sorry about the wait but I wanted to take a little break before I continued.**

 **ON TO THE REIVEWS.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: sorry to disappoint but six isn't that strong to beat cinder. Still love to see support for six**

 **GUEST: actually its a literal 1000 degree katana sized glowing ripper called lanius. Much more badass sounding this way**

 **BANE: don't worry six has plans for the rest of remnant. As for cinder I agree she needs to die but like I said I want to make six powerful but not god mode so he wont be able to beat cinder**

 **Some Reader: thanks for the suggestion I definitively will add that into the story as a side thing.**

 **GUEST: Don't worry I have watched shoddy cast loved it. Still the fourth season was a little disappointing. But that's a story for another day.**

 **Darkromdemon: well he certainly Botch her right hope you enjoyed.**

 **LEAVE MORE TIPS REVIEWS OR SUGGESTIONS BYE**

 **CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter:8

WEEKS LATER

After I got back from my meeting with ozpin I talked to Roman. He just like me had no idea what his question means We searched for hours for any more clear answers but found none we decided to put that on hold however after leaning some interesting news.

Apparently all over vale there have been dust robberies and these robberies only took dust and not a single lien. That instantly caught my interest The woman that fought me and roman wanted roman for something. Since roman is known for being the best thief in all of vale I immediately assume she wanted him for that.

She must have found someone else to do the job for her as evident to the robberies. She needed dust for something and I was not going to let her take it, so I decided that I in need to steal the dust before she does to prevent her from using it. Problem was I cant do that myself.

See while I want to personally deal with this mysterious woman I had a empire to run. Not only that I couldn't send my messengers do that either because I had most of them assigned to establishing a foothold in other kingdoms. And the ones I do have here are busy attacking the local white fang.

I was attacking the wait fang mostly because they were attacking my shipment supplies. I didn't want to start a war with them but I need to show I will not tolerate then attacking me especially since in one of their missions they killed one of my messengers, I wasn't In a war with them since my attacks were small scale thankfully but I'm getting dangerously close to that happening.

Anyways since most of my messengers and I were busy that leaves only one other person who could do what I need, Roman. Thankfully Roman was able to do these jobs but he needed a large paycheck for each one,easy to do since I was now getting a lot of money after one of my recent development.

See I had to find a way to launder my money and found my solution quiet easily. since this town desperately needed better music I invented a whole new type of music Electro swing. With this I could easily launder all my illegal money and from what I can tell many people liked it.

Because of this I could pay roman handsomely for the dust robbery jobs, anyways While he was busy with that I was tying to figure out were to send most of my messengers.

Most of them currently were in mistral but I was debating if I should send them to atlas since from what I heard, the military was going to end up in vale leaving atlas nice and vulnerable to establish a better grasp while they are away.

But If I send them now that leaves my detachment in misteral vulnerable to other crime lords since It did have the most crime in it. My thoughts were intruded however due to a call from torchwick, and from what I understood his current robbery was interrupted

"What happened?" I ask

"yea six during my robbery some girl in a red hood attacked me and the guys. Some huntress in training coming in for the new school year if I had to guess she incapacitated the guys who I had to leave behind and chased me to the bullhead. Thats when a actual huntress came in and attacked me. If it weren't for neo I would have been caught. She cast a illusion so we could escape." he tells me

I sigh. "alright I hope you know this means you wont get paid." I tell him

"Yea yea I know I'm coming to you by the way."

"alright" I cut the call there and begin looking to as who this girl was. Apparently she was the sister of Yang the girl who attacked juniors club before. These two were causing a lot of problems for me so far and it was getting on my nerves.

This also made me confirm that now that since the new school year was starting new hunters from all over were coming here which meant I had to keep a low profile on my activities.

However as I was doing this I heard a slight noise behind me. I quickly move out of the way to see a arrow was shot at me and three people came out. They were in gas masks and had hoods and wore black strange looking armor (they look like whalers form dishonored for clarification) they all had dueling swords In their hand and charged me.

I pulled out lanius and slashed at one but he moves out of the way and slashed me with his own blade. It pierced my armor but not my skin and I grabbed his arm only to have one of the other assassins stab me and the third to stab my side. Still I pushed through the pain and I pulled the assassins to me and stabbed him in the gut.

The ripper did its work and shredded him making him fall to the floor in pain the other two were about to attack but were stopped when neo and roman came in and attacked them.

Neo had a duel with one, they seemed to be evenly matched as these assassins were clearly skilled in dodging but knew Neo and I know she can easily handle one assassin. With Roman however he was currently on the defense as the assassin attacking him was trying to break it. I went to help him when three more assassin popped out and attacked me.

I pulled out big boomer for the first one that tried to strike me and fired in his face after I catched his arm. The other two took this time to stab me in the shoulders and push me into their dead comrade in front of me making me fall over and slam their foot into the swords to pin me to the floor.

Unfortunately they underestimated the strength of my skin and bone and I quickly turned around to shoot another one in the torso and the second one I grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground as I got up. I lifted the second one and throw him to the other assassin as they got up.

I pull out my anti-material rifle and shoot a armor piercing round through both their heads. They fall to the floor.

I look over to see that Neo managed to get behind the assassin she was fighting and slit their throat. While roman managed to hit the assassin in the stomach and uppercut him in the chin with his cane and smack him across the head to knock him out.

"Dam who the hell were these guys." Roman says after beating the assassin.

"Dont know lets find out." as I grabbed the assassin that was knocked out and tied him to a chair.

I took off his masks only to find as I did some mechanism inside it triggered and injected him with a poison. He violently shook and foam came out of his mouth as he died.

"Whoever they were these were professionals. I would wager that woman is behind this wanted to kill us with assassins." I say

"I don't think she is behind this. She knows that we can beat her and wouldn't send assassins like these to kill us It must have been someone else." Roman says.

"Your right check the bodies maybe they have something." as I begin to check.

Unknown to us a seventh assassin was observing and quickly left the warehouse.

WITH CINDER

I was checking over things when I heard nexus. The brother of Daud talking to someone I eased dropped on the conversation.

"How was the mission?" Nexus asked this person who I assume must have been his subordinate. this was news to me however as I never authorize a mission.

"It went Horribly sir. All the assassins were killed most were killed by the man himself and two were killed by his subordinates." the man said. I never seen men like this in the white fang before It appears Nexus us more than he seems.

"but we did manage to learn about him. He does in fact have the ability to make weapons appear out of no ware His skin appears to be stronger than most people but it doesn't seem as strong as Dauds." the subordinate finished

Nexus mulls this over for a second. "I see report back to misteral await for more orders then." as he says this his assassin quickly leaves the camp undetected. I move into the tent they were in.

"Keeping secrets are we." I ask Nexus just looks at me.

"Cinder" He says.

"who was that never seen him before." I says

"He is one of my men."

"Your Men?" i ask I never knew he had subordinates.

"Yes my men. I am the leader of a very successful group of assassins. They came into my employment after some people wanted to learn from me." He responds

"Interesting I Never knew you were in charge of a group of assassins."

"You don't know a lot about me." hey says

"How about we correct that shall we tell me a little about yourself."

"Why do you want to know." he says as he cross his arms and lifts a eyebrow.

"well I know your brothers and everyone else here yet I don't know much about you I want to correct that." I says as I sit down to the chair that was In there.

"why would I do that he says."

"Because one way or another I will get my information. Wouldn't I be better if It came from you?" I say

"HMM fine what is it you want to know." he says also sitting down

"well why is it you came here?"

"because of my brother of course." he says

"But why? From what I saw you and your family don't really like each other that much why leave misteral for you brothers petty revenge?"

"because I care about my family. Someone who hurts my family will pay no matter if my siblings don't like me. We are all we have left."

"But as I know it if that were true why did you quit the white fang? From what I understood you could have stayed and helped both your brothers yet you left with Daud for more profit." I says

This seems to anger him he slams his fist on table in front of us. "THAT IS NOT WHY WE LEFT!" he yells

"then why?"

"because of a incident that happened. My brother will deny this but we left because It was necessarily. Since we were young Daud always hated living in the shadow of my oldest oldest was always our fathers favorite because he was just like him." he explains

" Every-time our father spoke it would be either to scold us or send us on missions since he was a white fang LT. He would always say how we should be more like him and he and father would always argue. But even though he hated Daud he hated me the most."

"See I was not like him. He wanted another son who was a powerhouse like Daud or my Oldest brother. But I was to small to be one I was like my mother and my mother would always defend me. She and him would always fight because of it."

"what really set off arguments however was the change in leader ship in the white fang. My mother didn't like the direction the white fang was going but father was to blindly loyal to care. One day there argument got so intense that my father killed our mother."

"We saw what happened and we killed him for what he did. But when we killed him our oldest came in to see the commotion. We tried to explain what happened but he didn't believe us He attacked us but we couldn't bare to kill him after we just killed our father and we left."

"Daud and I had no-ware to go. So we had to become criminals Ironically enough we found more equality in the underworld than we did in out of it. In the underworld no one cares what you are as long as you get jobs done."

"But me and Daud went our separate ways after he went back to vale. Daud wanted to go back to vale,he told me that he wasn't going to let them push us out of our home. I couldn't go back because it was almost a certain that we would have to kill our eldest brother. I already killed one of my family I wont kill another."

"but when he told me he needed help killing someone who hurt him I joined. It was years since I had seen him and as long as it wasn't my eldest bother I would always help him. I knew I probably would see my eldest brother again but after years of being a assassin I knew I could easily escape him." he explains

"thats is the story you have there but why share that with me seems personal." I ask

"i never kept my past a secret most people don't even believe me. They think we left for profit so telling the truth dosnt really matter Believe me or don't I know who I am and how I got here. Ill make sure that my family lives even if they hate me."

"well I thank you for this information. We have to get to work." I say getting up

"Yes all this talk of the past is unnerving me lets go." with that we leave to our posts. This information is useful I could use this for my advantage.

"Well back to work" I say to myself

 **That is chapter 8 hope you enjoyed not a lot to say but I hope you like the ocs I brought to the story any suggestions for making them better is appreciated.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Shaneman17: No thank you for the great advice and as for the semblences those are perfect ideas. I will use them eventually thank you and keep up your great ideas.**

 **ULTRAMARINE59: that would be fun to see but as for a semblence I don't really think so but I may be able to put him in at some point we will see**

 **REVIEW AND TIPS BYE**

 **CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: progress

After investigating the bodies of the assassins we found nothing except the obvious symbol that they had at the shoulder of their bodies. Apparently these guys were the bloody claw as evident as the wolf claw dripping blood They were a assassins group lead by a man named Nexus who from what I understood was the brother of Daud.

That explained a lot as I assumed this brother probably wanted revenge for me killing his older brother. Well if he wanted to kill me he needs better than what these guys were After this little incident I got Roman to be accompanied by four soldiers to make sure he stays safe from assassins, they may not be able to kill the assassins if they come but they will at least be able to give Roman time to escape.

After this I went on to do something I had been meaning to do for a while now. My criminal empire The wild cards needed a wardrobe change Most of the armor and weapons were stolen atlas tech and while they were useful I feel my empire needs to have their own image.

First the grunts would mostly remains the same except the fact that now all of them would have my symbol on the backs of their black suits and form now on would mostly be equipped with solid black AK's. My soldiers however will get something better All the old atlas equipment was stripped down and used to make something I found a lot more cool looking.

First the helmet would have a full helmet with a red visor it would be black. They would wear a black open trench coat with armored shoulders with the wild-card symbol on the right shoulder,They would have black pants that would be armored completely as well as a fully armored chest piece with a sling to hold bullets and a belt for a hand cannon side arm and grenades. Their weapon would be a assault rifle that would only shoot elemental dust rounds as well as modified red swords that juniors grunts use except these ones use dust to create shock waves.

After some complaints however the messengers instead of having a set uniform they would wear whatever they wanted. They were after all my best so they can have some freedoms.

After a few days of distributing the new gear set for my men I went to do something else I wanted to do for a while. See I just opened a new building actually several new buildings in vale which were casinos, I was surprised that the best sort of entertainment at least for me gambling was not even in vale. I would correct this immediately and since I was at this I also decided to personally oversee the casinos open up and I would personally oversee that part of my criminal empire.

Junior could handle the info side while Roman continues to be my expert thief. During this however the new school year began so I had to keep my criminal empire in check to make sure no kids did to much damage to it. I also made sure to keep those two sisters that ruined juniors club and messed up that one robbery with Roman. They apparently were in a team Called RWBY and had the two sisters, the heiress to the snchee dust company interesting enough and a girl named Blake.

The last girl interested me. I couldn't find much about her and this made me interested. Whoever this girl was apparently had secrets, Secrets I just had to know and thanks to a little bug I put in beacon that one time I visited ozpin I found out they were heading to the docks. I decided to go there myself and stalk them for a bit to see if I could get some info and or plant a bug on their scrolls.

So after changing my cloths to a heavy duster (Look up the couriers cache mod to see what that looks like.) I decided to head out into vale. Since most people except for junior roman and Neo didn't know my face I could wonder around vale without being noticed.

FEW HOURS LATER

I was lounging about when I saw the work of roman at a robbed dust store some officers were looking about and wouldn't you know little team RWBY was there since me being the concern citizen I was I walked over t o hear a on going conversation.

"What happened here?" a little girl in a red hood who I knew was ruby rose asked the officer.

"Robbery this is the third dust shop this week This place is turning into a jungle."

"Thats terrible" the girl in yellow said who I knew was yang.

"They left all the money again" the other officer said

"This just don't make any sense who needs that much dust? The white fang?" The previous officer asked

"Its not just them I hear its also that new crime syndicate the wild card s to heard they was having some dust robbery race with the white fang." The other officer said

A third officer came up "What ever it is we are not paid enough to find out" I assumed this guy must be on my payroll since a lot of the officers in vale were corrupted.

The girl in white wiess was her name spoke."HMPH the white fang what an awful bunch of degenerates." Your the one to talk I thought.

The girl Blake spoke up "Whats your problem?" obviously annoyed at this remark. Judging by her boy that twitched and her cat like eyes she obviously was a faunas. What I can tell these girls are not that perceptive or maybe I am just really perceptive. Anyways judging how she was going to start defending the white fang she must be a member or at least a x member.

"I just don't care for the criminally insane" she spoke in a arrogant and bitchy tone.

"the white fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are just a bunch of misguided faunas" Blake defended

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the earth." as much as I hated to admit it she did have a point.

"So their very Misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they are robbing dust shops in a race with the wild cards." she said

"Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I fought a few months back." I decided to speak up at this point

"wait that was you who fought torchwick?" they all turned to me and ruby decided to speak

"Umm yea who are you?" she asks a little confused.

"Me? No one particular I'm more interested to know why a young girl like you would fight vales most wanted criminal. Especially since from what I hear he is in league with the wild cards who have been growing power ever since."

"We are huntresses if you couldn't tell. And you still didn't answer rubies question." Bitch queen decided to say.

"Huntresses or no you girls are messing with something out of your league. The wild cards don't play around. the day of blundering idiots in vales underworld is over. You keep messing with them they will make you pay huntresses or no." I say

"We cant handle a couple of thugs." yang replies. Blake however is now looking at me with suspicion.

"that may be true but from what I hear he has more than thugs on his side rouge hunters all the way to professional assassins. Roman Is no slouch at fighting either I advise you girls keep to yourselves."

"You seem very well informed on the goings on in the underworld. Where did you get your information." this time Blake spoke

"Its just common knowledge ask any cop around. Keep to yourselves girls there is more going on than you think and if you get involved it wont be the Grimm that will kill you."

"is that a threat?" the girl in yellow said as her eyes turned a shade of red.

"No its a warning. Stay out of it or there will be consequences."

"did the wild cards send you?" Ruby asks

"No just wanted to warn you what will happen if you keep involving yourself in these things. Your good kids be a shame if you got killed." I begin to walk away.

"You cant walk away saying things like that." wiess says

"I already have" I walk into a alleyway and activate my stealth boy and hide to make them think I left. They follow after but cant find me.

"Were did he go?" wiess asks

"Dont know who was that guy?" yang asks

"must be someone from wild card to scare us away from whatever is going on." Blake says

"or he could be from the white fang. I wouldn't put it past them to ally with degenerates like the wild cards." this sparked a argument between Blake and wiess until a monkey faunas stowaway made them get distracted and chase after him to quote observe him whatever that means.

Seeing as my scaring attempt failed I decided to go back to my new base of operations. A casino named the lucky 38 guess were that name came from.

Anyways after a bit I got in contact with Roman who told me a large shipment of dust was going to be transferred. Since this was the very last bits of dust left in vale I was going to personally over see it. I could possibly see who has been stealing dust for that woman.

HOURS LATER WITH BLAKE

After I accidentally reveled who I was to my team. Sun found me and we decided to talk. Mostly about my past. We were walking around when sun spoke

"Soooo what do we do now?" he asks

" I don't believe the white is competing for dust with the wild cards. They never needed so much dust before." I say

"what if they did? I mean if we want to prove them wrong we could got to the docks tonight. I heard that there is going to be a large shipment of dust coming in. If what they say is true then we could see the white fang there." sun says

"we could finally prove its just the wild cards stealing dust. But if that s the case why would they need that much dust as well or better yet why blame the white fang?"

"Well we wont know until we see lets go" Me and him go to the docks were the dust is being unloaded

HOURS LATER

"miss anything" sun asks he went to do whatever while I stayed and watched the docks

"Not really" I respond

"I stole you some food" he says offering me a apple

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" I give him a deadpan look

"alright to soon" as he says this we see a bullhead land in the middle of the warehouse and some men walk out.

"The Wild Cards they were behind the robberies but why frame the white fang." as sun says this however a man an yells out

"Hey we are not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment so why don't you idiots pick up the pace." the man who says this is Roman Torchwick

"I'm going to find out" as I say this I jump the roof and run towards Torchwick

I hide behind a container and sprint to him and bring my blade to his neck.

"What the oh for fu." before he finished I bring my blade closer.

"Your going to tell me what you are stealing dust for and why you are framing the white fang."

"Take it easy little lady we are not framing anyone"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Haven't you heard the white fang got involved with the wrong people my partner is making sure they know that was a mistake."

"Partner?" I ask before I feel a large barrel aimed directly behind me

"Yea partner now how about you put that little blade down before I blast your brain to bits" I curse myself for letting him get close to me.

I put down my blade as he tries to subdue me but before he does I hear a shot rang out and I see several white fang members come out and attack the grunts.

"FUCK THERE HERE DON'T LET THEM TAKE THE DUST" as he is distracted however I get away by placing a clone and running.

"DAM IT ROMAN DEAL WITH THE INTRUDER ILL DEAL WITH THE WHITE FANG" as he says this he sprints off but before he does another person speaks

SIX PERSPECTIVE

Damn it this girl is going to complicate matters, hopefully I can deal with white fang before torchwick potentially kills her. But as I thinking this I hear a voice.

"No you wont" and before I knew it im being thrown to a nearby container I look at who attacked me and see a sight I thought I never would see again

"Daud how the hell are you still alive" the man in question shows off his robotic arm

"A little help from my brother say hello" as he says this a smaller faunas appears holding two swords. Not only that but several of those assassins I fought appear as well.

"I also got a little something for your armor and skin here. Since you destroyed my last weapon I got a new one say hello to chopper.

He pulls out a executioner axe which I assume still turns into a shotgun

"Chopper really you are as unoriginal as you are stupid im still going to kill you,This time however ill make sure you stay down."

This angers him and he sprints to me swinging his axe but as he does it shoots and that hits me back and his axe slams down. I didn't expect it to actually pierce my skin but thankfully it doesnt pierce my bone I slip away and apply stimpacks to myself

He obviously got a upgrade but before I could pull out lanius his brother nexus stabs me as well in the back and Daud came in to chop my head off before he does however one of the soldiers i had here helps block the blow.

"I Got your back sir" this guy if I remember was a person trying to become a messenger who I decide to protect roman to see if he was up to par his name was slate if I remember.

"Deal with the kid ill deal with Daud" he moves away and shows his own two red blades at Nexus the other four soldiers I have engage the other assassins.

slate slashes his sword at nexus who moves out of the way. Nexus turns his two swords into high caliber pistols and shoots at him but slate uses his swords to slash fire at the bullets blocking them.

While this is happening Daud Comes at me with his axe and I pull lanius out to block it. Thankfully his axe still cant break it I kick him to push him back and I slash at him a few times he uses his axe to put up a good defense. Put I still have a free hand so I pull out sweet revenge and shoot him in the legs.

He grunts and this and I grab his head and slam it into my knee. He is stunned for a second and I came in to slash at his other non robotic arm. He however activates his semblance and all it does is cut through his armor. He turns his axe into a shotgun and blasts my chest and pushes me back and now I am on the defensive.

Back with slate and nexus. slate Is putting up a good fight but nexus is a professional assassin. The two of them were trading blows until during a duel nexus switched one of his swords into a gun and shot slates helmet right off. He also managed to shoot his chest a few times as well before slate began to recover.

He threw on of his swords at nexus who moved out of the way but he didn't know slates came back to him. The sword slashes him as it comes back. Slate grabs his sword as it comes back and continues his fight.

Back with me Daud I quickly block all of his attacks before I pull out my ranger sequoia and shoot at him. He dodges three but is hit by the fourth and fifth. It hits him in chest both times.

He stumbles back but it seems that 45-75 gov rounds also work on his semblance and I now this time slash at his robotic arm. As I suspected it doesn't break but still cuts a little in it. I then punch him in the stomake with a power fist that I equipped and he falls back.

I use lanius to take another hit at him But all of a sudden we stopped fighting when we heard a girl yell.

"HEY" we look up and we all see ruby.

"hello red isn't it past your bedtime" roman asks sarcasticly.

Another girl appears next to ruby but roman takes this time to shoot ruby blowing her back. This angers the girl however and she jumps down into the battlefield.

she pull out several blades and starts attacking my men and white fang alike. Seeing as there is no reason to stay here we need to leave. As much as I want to kill Daud now the police and more hunters will be coming.

"ROMAN SLATE LETS GO" roman hears this and agrees but before we begin leaving that same girl somehow makes a huge blast directed at me thankfully I move out of the way and it hit Daud.

Roman manages to get into a bullhead when several more fly into the sky to shoot at him. That was until that same girl stabbed those bullheads with her daggers and slam them together.

Nexus saw that slate was distracted by this display and stabs slate. Slate tries to move away but it still stabs him in the side. Slate uses a smoke bomb to move away from nexus and jump into the bullhead roman was in.

I as well move in when Daud was knocked down and we fly away.

From what I saw Daud was furious that he couldn't kill me but leaves as well with his brother.

"these kids just keep getting weirder" roman says pulling out a cigar

"Cant agree more oh by the way did you kill that girl I didn't see because I was to occupied."

"No she managed to get away thanks to that damn monkey. didn't know Daud was still alive." he says

"Well at least we know who is helping that woman. Things just got more complicated." We all agree and get ready for our trip back.

BACK WITH TEAM RWBY

After Blake and team rwby had a little heart to heart they all thought about what had happened.

"looks like the white fang and wild card is racing to get dust but why." yang asks

"I don't know but I do know that roman has a partner. That guy in that armor."

"he must have been the leader of the wild cards." ruby says

"Yea and that guy leading the white fang that was Daud. He was a traitor to the white fang why would he be leading them." Blake asks

"This just brings more questions than answers. Still I am glad you are safe Blake." after this they all go back to their dorms wondering what is really going on.

WITH DAUD

I slam fist into the table. Not only did that bastard get away but thanks to those dame huntresses they made us lose all that dust.

"I expected more from you Daud." cinder replies behind me. She is accompanied by her two companions. Mercury and emerald if I recall.

"Those dam kids got in the way and the white fang were incompetent as well" I say frustrated.

"you will continue to work with them did you get anything out of this at all"

"I did" we all turn to nexus

"I leaned that he has some healing syringe in his possession that can heal injuries quickly." He responds

"Interesting well at least we got something out of this. Try not to fail this time Daud we have such big plans for you." as I say this we walk out.

 **That is chapter 9 folks just want to take a second to say I thank you all for reading this. I never thought over 100 people would even read this and I really thank you for it. Also if you have noticed I did change the name of the criminal empire thanks to a very incitefull instances of the original name being there please note that the name is wild card. The new symbol for the empire is a black spade with a deck of cards.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **GUEST: I wouldnt say he is op he can fight cinder but once she gets the maiden power she can definatly beat six. Still love your enthusiasm**

 **Bane: that is right my friend hopefully he can play his cards right instead of focusing on his chest game.**

 **Dino Knight: You my man are correct I am not really good with name as evident by the original criminal empire name but your suggestion was great. I never thought of using vegas and while I didn't want to use the name you suggested thanks to you the name feels much better. Thanks for the casino suggestion as well man you da best**

 **Guest: WHAAAAT what ever gave you that idea. In all honesty I just used the name. If anyone is like Daud Its more like his brother and while I would change their names to that im going to use Nexus as the replace ment for Team CMEN he cmen what a terrible name.**

 **Guest: Yea I think you are on to something I don't really have any control over that so I cant really do much but I can defiantly see it. don't worry tho I always reply to all reviews so I will always answer your questions or statements etc. So its not that bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

WITH DAUD

I was managing the white fang grunts around when I saw the two brats cinder likes to surround herself with. Every time I see them they have to make stupid jokes and annoy me. Worse still they were suppose to stay here and lay low when all of a sudden they went off to do god knows what making me most likely have to explain to cinder why they were gone.

"Where the hell have you two been" I say frustrated

"Wouldn't you like to know" Emerald says

"Yea I would now tell me were you two have been" I say now giving them my full attention and stare.

"Dealing with a problem you needed to have of them at least." Mercury responds

"What problem"

"A rat problem you should have dealt with I guess some dog as dumb as you couldn't have taken care of it."

This remark push me over the edge and I walk up to the boy and give him a cold stare

"Listen you little runt. If it wasn't for your boss I would have you and your little STREET RAT FREIND HERE AND I WOULD." my little speech was interrupted by cinder when she spoke.

"Do what exactly?" she asks as she comes down to meet us.

"Kill them what else." I say back not caring of the glare she is giving me.

"If you want to kill something why didn't you take care of the run away like I asked." She says

"I was going to" but again I was intruppted this time by the green haired brat.

"He was going to let him escape mercury and I decided to kill the rat." she says

"Actually I think he was some sort of cat actually." Mercury responds

"What like a puma?"

"Yea there you go" but there banter was interrupted by cinder

"Quiet. Did i not tell you to keep your hands clean while you were here?" She says not happy with their actions. Meanwhile I was standing there with a smirk.

"Yes but I thought." she was interrupted again however

"Dont think obey. And you" she says and turns to me.

"Why wasn't this done sooner." she asks

Irritated I say "IF you haven't noticed stealing all the dust in the kingdom is not a easy task. Especially when you have kids running around playing hero."

"your an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury says I give him a glare

"What your tone you brat, I was doing what I was told to do to help in your plan. speaking of which if you wouldn't mind telling me what it is it could help make my job a little EASIER." I say clearly frustrated.

"Oh Daud have a little faith." she walks up to me to try and put her hand on my face but I stop her and grab her wrist she gives me a scowl but I lean in

"IM not like your other pawns cinder. I don't just follow orders blindly. You promised me revenge and I have yet to see those results."

Instead of fear I expected she just uses her other hand to pull my arm away with surprising strength and tells me.

"You will get your revenge Daud I can promise you. All you have to do is wait besides we are done with dust." she lets go of my hand and I rub it a little. She left a burned mark.

"Well what are we doing now" I say ignoring the pain in my hand

"We are proceeding to phase two." she says walking away

"Have the white fang empty out the ware house and go to the coordinates I sent you." she stops after this and turns around.

"OH and Daud do that again and I will show you why you don't question me." as she says this I can she her eyes glow and she turns around and walks out.

I just growl a little and get to work

WITH TEAM RWBY

After playing a board game in the library team rwby went to their dorms. Blake however was planning to leave until Weiss stopped her.

"Dont!were do you think you are going? You have been anti social and moody more than usual. You made a promise to us to tell us whatever is wrong so Blake what is WRONG!" she says as she pulled out a chair to give a more dramatic feel. They wait a few seconds for her to put it back before Blake answers

"I just don't understand how you all are so calm. Right now the wild cards and the white fang are planning something and fighting over bits of dust and we are just acting like nothing is happening." Blake responds.

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it besides we are not prepared for something like this." wiess says.

"AND WE MIGHT NEVER BE. Right now people are dying because they are fighting over dust. Ozpin says he can handle it but he doesn't know the white fang like I do. Daud a traitor to the white fang is leading them like he never left. Torchwick is working with the wild cards a new gang in vale lead by someone no one even knows. Both of them are racing for dust and we are doing nothing about this." blake says

"Alright then" rwby says getting everyone's attention " all in favor of finding out the possible conspiracy against vale say I" Ruby says I

Blake smiles a little at this.

"Alright team lets think of a plan." she stops for a moment before she realizes something

"OH no I left my board game I the library." wiess face palms as ruby sprints out but as she does she hits someone in the process

"Oh sorry are you alright?" she asks the person hit gives out a hand,ruby looks up and she sees emerald and mercury but she donst know that.

"Yea just next time watch were you are going next time." she says as she helps ruby get up

"Umm yea sorry are uh you guys new? OH you must be here for the vital festival but visiting students dorms are that way." ruby says as she points to the direction they are suppose to go.

"Guess we got turned around thanks" mercury says

As they leave the third person with them stops for a second to look at ruby before she continues walking away.

WITH SIX

After the events at the docks I gave Slate the promotion he wanted and had him do some job. Me and roman however went back to finding out what ozpin told me meant. We spent hour s on end trying to figure it out but to no avail. Not only that but during this time the atlas military finally came and set up shop making ruining my business that much harder with the military and stupid kids running around playing hero.

"FUCK THIS" I yell throwing some children book about maidens.

"Calm down no need to start throwing things like a child" Roman says pulling out a cigar.

"I know its just we have been at this for hours and found nothing. What hell did ozpin mean? Whats your favorite fairy tale? What kind of stupid question is that? Not only that but atlas is now here so doing anything just got a hell of a lot harder." I say rubbing my temples to prevent a head ace from forming.

"Look maybe we should take a break this is frustrating for the both of us." Roman suggests.

"NO I cant stop now. this woman is planning something and I need to find out how to beat her." I walk around in the room for a bit before I think of something.

"I have to go back to ozpin."

Roman stops at this. "What?"

"I have to go back to ozpin he has the answers I'm looking for so I have to get it out of him. Its the only way to get what we need."

"OK lets calm down here and think about this. Do you know how stupid you sound right now? You got lucky last time and that was before all the students at beacon were there. No you want to do that again in the middle of the school year?" Roman says in disbelief.

"Look he knows whats going on. While I kinda appreciate the atlas military being out of their kingdom for me to set up shop I know they wouldn't go without a reason. Especially if the general ironwood himself came. Ozpin knows whats going on and I need to find out" I start walking out to get ready to go to beacon.

"Just be ready to get out when I need to" I says roman just sighs and continues smoking.

WITH OZPIN

After the events in the docks James finally made It here. While I understand were he is coming from he isn't helping the situation. Looking out side I see the eyesores of the atlas fleet.

As I was looking out the window I hear a cough behind me I turn around to see a surprising sight. I see that man that came to me before the school year the leader of the wild cards Six.

"Six what a surprise what are you doing here" I say as I sit down

"We need to talk"

"About what?" I ask sipping my coffee

"You know what. About her and what is going on." He says. I can tell in his tone he seems frustrated.

"I can assure you everything is alr-" before I finish he stops me

"Ozpin don't play dumb with me. We both know that is not true just a few days ago the atlas military arrived. Not only that but now that woman is no longer stealing dust but is going after atlas tech for god knows what so you tell me ozpin so I can keep my end of the bargain of protecting your students and the people of vale. What. Is. going. ON." he says

I look at him. I want to see his eyes but his mask he wears is covering them. I know it could be risky and Glynda and James and even Qrow will not be happy but this man could help us stop the queen. But first I need to see his face.

"Take off your mask." he stops at this

"What?" he asks

"Take off your mask. I want to see your face, If I am going to tell you this I need to see you face I cant trust a man that hides himself."

He takes a second to process this before slowly removing his helmet. His face his scarred. His right eyes is obviously synthetic with a burning and stab wound around it. He has two bullet holes on his forehead. He has a small rough beard and smooth wave hair cut.

"There happy? Now tell me whats going on." He demands

"Before I do I want to know why you are a criminal." he is confused by this

"Why?"he asks

"Six you are a interesting person. You care about people and believe you are doing the right thing by becoming a crime lord, You say that you are helping people yet you let them and sometimes kill them yourself. You appear to be a lair like all criminals yet keep your word when my students interrupt your operations,I want to know why you do these things what made you what you are today."

He sighs at this and speaks

"Ozpin Its like I said before. You cant destroy crime but you can control it. Back were I am from lawlessness thrives and good people are killed all the time, The people who are suppose to protect us are either incompetent or just don't give a dam. I once decided that the best way to help is to kill all the bad people in the world. But every time I did worse people come along and get more people hurt. Instead of helping I was making it worse." he stops for a second before continuing.

"I tried just locking them up but they would always be let go because of corrupt officials. Soon I realize that the only way to make sure most people stayed safe is if I were to oversee every part of the criminal underworld. And it worked. Less people were killed all killers and horrible people were kept in line because I was in charge. Things were safer." he stops and looks me straight in the eye.

"that is why I do what I do . because in the end It keeps good people safe."

Hear this made me think. I don't know of any place were he was describing but I can tell by the look in his eye he Is not lying. I can see why he turned to what he does. Its similar to the situation to the white fang, If the method was working why stop doing it. But just like the white fang or james he was going about this the wrong way. But still I can tell he can be a useful ally to have so I decide to fill him in.

"Alright six I can see that you are someone I can trust. What I'm about to tell you must not be told to anyone else. It is a secret that must be kept at all costs if you truly believe in protecting people swear to me you wont tell any other sole about this."

"I swear" he says with a determined look in his eye

"Alright then. Tell me do you know the story of the maidens?"

FEW HOURS LATER AT JUNIORS CLUB WITH SIX

I was sitting at the bar at juniors. After what the meeting with ozpin I needed a break to process it. It just seemed so unbelievable but it ex pained everything. I was interrupted however when I heard a few of juniors men says she was back.

He went to go see what they were talking about when the doors blasted open with Yang walking in.

"GUESS WHOS BACK" she says

MY blood was boiling. It was one of the few times I had time off away from my criminal empire and this BITCH comes in to wreak the club again. I take one last sip Before pulling out two power fists.

"Time to teach this girl a lesson"

 **THAT IS CHAPTER 10 hope you enjoyed**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: thanks man I hope I can live up to that potential hope you continue to enjoy**

 **REVIEW AND TIP BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 lessons learned

I walked over to group of grunts standing holding guns to yang's face. I heard junior yell before they shot however

"STOP STOP DON'T SHOOT" he walks through the crowed

"Blondie your here why?" he asks

"You still owe me a drink" she walks forward but junior stops her

"Look Blondie you need to leave right now." he says

"Why are you going to try and stop me? Remember what happened last time?" she says cracking her knuckles together.

"No not me. My boss is here and he isn't in a really good mood, I may not like you but I'm not going to be responsible for the death of a kid. You need to leave NOW!" he says but yang wont have any of that.

"Pshh I'm not scared of some crook." she says confidently.

"Blondie he isn't some crook he is the leader of the Wild cards." he says

"Really? Well that just makes my job easier I wanted to know what is going on and he is going to tell me." after this I move through the crowed and show myself

"Junior." I say in a completely calm tone but junior can tell the fury that is hidden In my voice everyone here except yang is completely frozen in fear.

"y-yes boss?" he asks with nervousness

"Your his boss huh well me and you are going to have a talk." she says trying to be intimidating. Poor girl she has no idea how pissed I am right now.

"Your right we are. Junior handle the other boy near her. This one needs a more personal touch and don't kill him will ya." I say as I pull up my power fists.

"Y-yes sir" he responds pulling out his bat.

I sprint to yang and smash her into the floor she was completely unprepared. I them throw her up in the air and hit her with insane strength throwing her all the way to the other side of he club.

She gets up and I rush to her as junior and the twins move on the blue haired boy.

Yang comes and tries to hit me but I easily move out of the way of her strikes. Back home I was known as the king of the ring I went one on one with a super mutant and won and this was before I had my cybernetics.

After dodging more of her attacks I give her a mean uppercut and slam her back into the ground. She however punches me in the gut as I tried to hit her again and it lifts me a little into the air. She punches me again and I get send flying this time but I quickly recover.

She comes at me again but I punch her legs as she tries to attack me and she falls down and I slam the back of her head and pick her up and toss her into the counter.

As I do this she gets up again and gives me a uppercut of her own but as she does I grab her arm and slam her back into the ground

I then kick her while she is down and remove one of my power fists to pick her up my her hair and throw her. As I threw her however a part of her hair gets ripped out and I have it in my hands.

She notices this and explodes in rage literally.

"YOU BASTERD" she yells charging at me she hits me and this time it actually kind of hurt. And she sends three more punches my way. And I get hit into the bottles. She comes to me with another punch as she slams into the wall behind me and it completely demolishes it. I decide to mix it up and as she turns around to attack me I change to lanius and cut her as she passes.

This does a number on her aura as I see the sparks around her. She in her anger rang doesn't care and tries to attack me again. As she tries punching me however I slam down on her elbow with the power fist.

 **CRACK!**

She yells out in agony as her arm bends in a unnatural way. She hears her scroll call but as she gets it out I slam down on it with my foot pinning her other arm breaking the scroll as I do I reach down to her hair again a rip some of it out. She yells in pain and agony and I sprinkle her hair in fort of her.

"here is you Fucking hair." I say and I grab her other arm and slam her into the ground three times before I throw her again. She is beaten battered and bloody. I walk over to her barley conscious form and say to her.

"Come here ever again and I will make this look like a walk in the park" I then use my foot to knock her out.

After the scuffle I look over to junior. He has a equally battered form of the boy in his hands thankfully still breathing.

I then have a horrible thought. Ozpin will not be happy.

"FUCKING HELL" I yell as I think this junior flinches at this

"Umm you OK boss"

"DO I LOOK OK?" I yell he flinches again but I calm down

"Just give me the boy alright." not wanting to anger me more he brings him to me.

I pull out my doctors bag and stimpacks to fix there wounds. I use a super stimpack to fix yang's broken arm. and use med x to hopefully dull the pain.

As I do this however I hear the sound of crashing cars outside and I run out to see.

I see those paladins that the atlas military was bragging about chasing two people Blake and a monkey faunas.

"Fucking hell. Junior get those to in the bull head. I have something to do." he nods and grabs he two who look better than before.I sigh to myself

"there goes my day off." I walk to get in the bullhead I had here hidden away and fly off to that paladin.

EARLIER WITH BLAKE

Sun told me of a white fang rally that was happening tonight. While the rest of my team went to find leads of there own we went in looking around there were a lot of white fang members as well as a lot of new recruits.

The man I identified as the Adams right hand the white fang LT. Walks onstage and talks

"thank you for coming here tonight. As well as any new recruits we have, As we start I want you to say hello to a very special guest we have today. I can assure you he is the key to our victory." as he finishes I see Daud enter on stage.

"Hello everyone." before he continued however one new recruit yelled out.

"Whats that criminal doing here?" Daud gives the deer a death stare

"We are all criminals In the eyes of the law now. But as to why I am here I'm here to make your dreams of revolution become a reality." he says turning his attention to everyone

"as you all know I used to be a white fang member before our recent transition of leadership. I left because I thought before our new way could never change our potion In life but I was glad to see I was wrong."

"I came to see that our new leader has a dream that can become a reality. I saw that those who fought for our cause were not foolish but was making a dream become reality. And so I came back to the white fang I came back because with the help of my new employer I can help our revolution against the government more than I could have inside the white fang."

I can tell that he is lying but all those present are just eating his words up. He then comes to the giant thing that was covered up to show a atlas paladin.

"Whoa that is a big robot." sun says uneasy

"as you all know this is what the atlas military was planning on using against all the scary things in the world. Including us. Thanks to my skills and connections I manage to get some for ourselves. To turn the enemies newest weapon against them." he turns back to the crowed

"you ask why I am here. I am here to make this fight winnable. I came share you all this weapon that will turn the tides of our war against humanity. I came to prove to you all today that this fight will win in the favor of all faunas. So to those who truly believe in this Revelation this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" he asks all he gets is cheers.

"we need to go." sun tells me. But before we could leave the white fang Lt. Calls up all new recruits.

"whelp what now."

"IM thinking." I say back

As we were doing this Daud notices us

"He sees us." sun says waving to him

Daud comes closer. I see a bunch of dust in a corner of the warehouse.

"Get ready." I aim and shoot the dust the explosion causes us enough time to escape through the window.

As we leave however we see Daud uses the Paladin to crash through the wall to follow us. As we are running away from the paladin I call up all the others everyone except yang responds.

As we are running ruby and weiss catch up to us but no yang we quickly fall out into a open area to fight the paladin.

"Were is yang?" I ask ruby

"I don't know she wont respond to her scroll we are going to have to do this ourselves."

As we do this however Daud launches a bunch of missiles at us and we dodge. We try to counter attack but sadly most of our attacks don't do much sun tries to attack the driver but the paladin slams him up and shoots him with several missiles.

"I have a idea Blake distract it me and wiess will freeze it." ruby says me and sun distracts him by running in circles and shooting at it.

Ruby and wiess combine a attack and freeze the paladin still.

"What now?" but before ruby could respond we see a bull head appear and that man from the docks shoots the paladin with a missile launcher. The missiles destroy one of the paladins arms.

"DISTRACT IT LET ME GET A SHOT ON IT" he yells to us

"Why help us?" I ask

"DONT LOOK A GIFT HORSE IN THE MOUTH JUST DISTRACT IT." not wanting to argue ruby and wiess do their attack again to keep it still and the man shoots the the paladin again destroying it causing to be destroyed.

"Damn basterd." he says I was going to attack when I am stopped by someone else who appears to push me back.

"I can't have you doing that. Daud lets go." Daud grunts and they just disappear.

WITH SIX

As they disappear I see that the remaining members of team ruby plus 1 turn to me. I deciding not wanting to be here any long I grab yang and the blue haired boy and throw them at them.

"YANG,NEPTUNE" I hear the monkey boy and ruby say as they go catch them

"Don't worry there OK. Let this be a lesson to you. STAY OUT OF THIS." I say and allow the bull head leave.

I tell the pilot to go back to the club.

HOURS LATER

I get a call from ozpin himself I gave him a number to call me on I pick up and all I hear is.

"We need to talk." he hangs up

I knew he tried to hide it but he was angry. I sigh to myself and get angry again. Those stupid fucking kids need to stop getting involved. Now I have to explain to ozpin why I brutally beat one of his kids and I can tell right now it is going to very hard to convince him.

"Whelp this is going to suck." I say preparing for the worse as I go to beacon tower.

 **THERE YOU ARE chapter 11. hope you enjoyed sorry for the shorter chapter but I will try to make the next one longer to make up for it.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Darkromdemon: hell did break lose indeed sadly being as stubborn as yang is she probably wont take sixes advice to stay out of things now.**

 **Patato man the semi omnipotent: nope that did not end well for anyone and now six has to deal with a angry Ozpin hope six can use his silver tongue to get out of this.**

 **Bane: your goddamn right never mess with the motherfucking mail man sadly he did have to fix yang's arm to hopefully ease the anger that ozpin is going to give him. Hope six get out of this**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the events at the club I went straight to beacon. I knew Ozpin was not going to be happy but that needed to happened. Hopefully now those girls will stay out of things.

After a bit I got into ozpins office. He was there and to say he was not happy was a understatement. I could FEEL the anger on him But I wasn't going to let that deter me. I sit down to talk.

"Look OZ.." I was cut off however by him.

"Six. I want you to please explain to me why you thought it would be OK to brutalize not one but TWO children. You said you wanted to help people and yet I get this. Not only that but you Broke our agreement, Explain to me now why I should not have you arrested." he says to me in a surprising calm tone. But the anger was not lost on me. But he is not the only angry one here.

"Ozpin. I have done nothing but make sure that the people of vale and all of human AND faunas kind is safe. I send my men Petty crooks that no one even cares about to die in a war they don't even know about to be hero's that will never be appreciated. I keep dangerous people in line so that they can't hurt others And you have the AUDACITY to say I don't care about people?" I say making my anger clear

"I haven't broken our agreement. OUR agreement was to make sure that I do what I can to keep the people of vale safe AND to make sure your students don't DIE. And as I saw they didn't not only that but I made sure that they were both healed wasting my resources on them."

"IF anything you need to keep your students in line. I cant keep well on my promise if you keep having YOUR STUDENTS. Come in and get people hurt DO you know how many people were hurt on that highway during there chase? If they stayed out of this they wouldn't be hell we are luck NO ONE DIED." I say to him loudly.

"I haven't broken my agreement. KEEP YOUR STUDENTS IN LINE SO I CAN KEEP IT THAT WAY!" I yell to him.

Ozpin looks at me and considers my words. He then sighs calming himself down.

"Your right. But I cant control all my students there are many of them and this particular team has proven very capable in disrupting the operations of our enemy." he then looks at me with a stern look.

"I will do my best to keep my students in I will even look over some injuries to them as long as they are not permanent. But I will act if any of my students have injuries that are career ending or life ending. CLEAR?" he says

"Crystal." I say to him. He sighs again.

"Now with that out of the way that is not the only reason I brought you here." he says to me taking a sip of his coffee. This shocks me.

"Then what else would you have called me here for?" I ask him

"IF you have noticed vale has gained some. Eyesores. Due to the recent appearance of a certain headmaster and General." he says to me looking out of the window to the eyesores he spoke of.

"While I do not agree with the fact of him coming here there is nothing I can do to convince him to leave nor get him to. Speaking of which how do you keep coming here undetected? Especially with all the huntsman and huntresses and now military troops around I would think it would be difficult." he says turning back to me. I give him a deadpan look.

"Ozpin. I have an entire criminal syndicate under my control. If I give enough money and have enough smarts I can get any place." I say to him.

"Well I would like you to tell me since our enemy could use that same tactic. Oh and take this." he gives me an id.

"This should allow you to enter school grounds without having to sneak in. Since we will be needing to meet it should be better if you could just enter without breaking locks." he says to me.

"Thanks now to what you were saying before." I say to him.

"Aww yes. Well this may be a bit unlike able to you but it must be done. As you know besides me there are several other people who know what truly is going on. So I want you to meet two of them." as he says this two people just enter the room a woman and man. Ironwood and Glynda and judging by there looks they are giving me they do not seem to like me.

"Oh Great I get to meet the man who brought his army to the city to ruin my operations." I say to Ironwood. He reminded me to much of General Oliver of the NCR but I will give him credit at least he Knows how to use his army.

"OH yes the great leader of the wild cards. Six if I am not mistaken your lucky ozpin wants you here. I would see you rot in jail if it were not for him." I scoff at this.

"Oh really? Says the man who cant even protect his own equipment. Sad that the great Atlas military is run by a incompatent general and headmaster. Truly the world would be doomed if you were the only one protecting it ." I say to him this makes angry. He was going to say something before Ozpin stops this.

"Now gentlemen we must leave our petty differences. We are here for the future of mankind, As such we must work together for that goal." Ozpin says.

"Yes. Ozpin is right as much as I hate him being here as well we are here to work together for the future. So if you two would stop arguing lets get down to why were are here shall we." Glynda says

Me and Ironwood give each other stern looks but ultimately comply.

"So what exactly are we here for?" I ask

"what are next step is going to be." Ozpin answers

"It is apparent that the enemy is now inside the school itself." this info shocks me.

"WHAT?" I yell. "They are here? And we are not going after them?" I say

"We don't know who they are. Plus even if we did the only way we could find out is with you and we couldn't apprehend them without solid proof. And I don't think people would take the opinion of Vales new most wanted criminal."

"When was I the most wanted?" I ask

"You are in control of one of the most powerful criminal organizations. Who until a few months ago didn't even exist. You are very powerful and while most people don't know what you look like they do know you exist. I thought this would be obvious to a "mastermind" like you but I guess I expected to much from a crook like you." ironwood states.

"well Roman is going to be jealous. And general I would advice you keep Intelligance out of this. Between you failing to keep your equipment in check and failing to recognize and prevent the enemy from entering beacon or even stopping my or the white fang operations you don't really have room to speak Oh "great" general." I say the last bit wit sarcasm in my voice.

"Anyways! Back to the task at hand since atlas is restricted in its movements and since you want me to keep my students in check. We want you to increase attacks on the white fang. Or more clearly go to war." Ozpin says to me.

I am taken back at this. While it is known I have been attacking the white fang it only was the occasional raid or to re steal any shipment they stole. If I went full blown war with them i would loose a lot of man power and resources. Especially if they now have atlas paladins.

"That's a lot to ask ozpin. Especially now since they have paladins on there side and possible more support due to atlas now showing up. A lot of my men will die." I say to him Ironwood scoffs at this

"They are just criminals what do you care?" he says to me.

This makes me angry.

"Those Criminals as you call them are fighting the war YOUR men should be fighting. Those Crim.. NO men die everyday to fight in a war they will never be thanked for." I stand up to get into Ironwoods face.

"THOSE men are just like yours not all of them are crazy or cruel some of them are convicted of crimes they didn't convict. Some of them have families of there own and the only way they can help them is crime. But I guess that never came to your mind did it general. I will fight this war BUT DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPET MY MEN LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN." I say to him.

"OK Six calm down." Ozpin says signaling to Glynda to put down her weapon. I walk back to Ozpin and sit down.

"OK I'm fine now. Ill do this but I'm going to need to make sure Ironwood here doesn't get in the way. I'm not saying to completely ignore us but I'm going to need some space from time to time to make sure this goes well. My MEN" I emphasize to Ironwood who is not pleased with my continuous attacks to him

"are fully capable of getting out of certain situations. Finally if you could tell me any other info on our enemies current movements I should be all set." I finish

"there isnt much I else we can say but I'm sure we can overlooks somethings from time to time as long as it pertains to the mission." Ozpin says to me.

I stand up and give Ironwood one last stare and look back to Ozpin.

"Well I shall take my leave." I say walking out of the room to the elevator. I pull out a cigar I "Borrowed from roman" and get ready to go back to the casino.

WITH OZPIN

After six left Ironwood spoke.

"That man is INSUFFERABLE. Why is it you thought It would be a good Idea to even add him to this. He is a criminal He BRUTALIZED two kids ozpin. One of them being a student of yours. And you don't even punish him for this?" Ironwood says to me.

"I have to agree with james. Ozpin that man is dangerous. We don't even know if he is truly on our side we don't even know if we can trust him." Glynda says to me.

"I understand you distaste for Six. He is not the person we are used to working with and is people we are used to fighting against but he has shown that he is on our side." I say to them.

"James. When you ask him why he even cared about the men under him he shown great anger in you disrespect against them. He defended them and argued against you saying his men were better than your troops. Now weather this is true or not is not the point. The point being that he shows true care for those under his command like a true leader should. Surly a man such as yourself can see that." James sighs at this

"I guess you are right Ozpin. Despite being a criminal I will give him that he does care about his men." he says.

"And glynda. Despite my own anger of he matter of him hurting those two children and hurting one of our own students he does have a point in the matter." I say to her.

"We must remember six is ultimately a crime boss. He has a reputation to uphold we all know how criminals work. He even let the first few times when the students intruded his operations go. But he ultimaly must keep his image. So he did have to take action."

"Not only that but he did heal those two. They are currently already almost fully healed and should be ready to get back to classes after today. And as for him being dangerous. We are all dangerous people Glynda. And he has shown that he is using his power responsibly."

"If you look at the crime rate before and after his ascension to power crime has actually lowered."

"He may not be perfect but he is getting things done. That is what we need most of all right now. Besides." I say looking out my window to see six just exiting the building to enter a ship back to vale.

"IF he does anything wrong I will personally make him pay for it." I say sipping my coffee.

 **And that is chapter 12 people hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for not making the chapter longer but to be fair I did say try anyways I will put out a new two chapters next week to make up for or that I do promise.**

ON TO THE REVIEWS

 **SilentXD7: glad you liked it. Sadly nothing short of a decapitation is going to get through yang's thick skull.**

 **Buzzsaw935: Yep he did end up OK his silver tongue held out in the end.**

 **Darkromdemon: Ozpin was a little to sure of his plans which I believe is what ended up being his down fall in the show. As for Ironwood I don't think six could get away for beating him but I could have him throw a punch to him. He does deserve it**

 **Guest: I am so glad you like it and I hope to continue to impress.**

 **Shaneman17: I completely agree well mostly. I know this may get a lot of people mad at me but I don't really like yang. Especially when she throws her tantrums like in the club and get away with it. I am glad I could show her that Karma is a BITCH.**

 **Potato man the semi Omnipontent: yea don't think that will work well with ozpin. Besides Six has a lot of good reasons to do what he did. And don't worry I will continue this to the end. When ever that may be.**

 **GUEST: the tactic that six uses is a very unique one. I don't may people have even thought about doing what he does. Especially in a world like rwby were a lot of things to people seem black and white.**

 **to be far Ozpin is responsible for these children and he does care about them self defense or not anyone would be mad if there kid was Hurt that badly.** **as for raven she is a bit of a bitch so no surprises there plus I think she knows that six wouldn't really kill her.**

 **REVIEW AND TIP BYE**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Engagement Part 1

After leaving beacon I went to begin operations against the white fang. Truth be told this new part of the deal did not sit well with me. The white fang had a lot of new recruits and now access to paladins. Not only this but they have a lot more manpower than I do not to mention powerful members as well. Plus this could ruin my progression in mistral since white fang presence is the strongest there and my own presence is small.

But I knew that this needed to be done. Since learning about the secret war and such I was the only one of our group who had the resources or freedom to actually make a dent in the enemies operations.

So after I went back to the casino and informed Roman of the situation. Of which he was not happy of we went to work to see what should we target. We didn't really have many known location of the white fan g since they are good at hiding. But this isn't the first time I fought a shadow war and I already had one of my best members looking for info to the white fang even before Ozpin made me start this war.

Slate's job when I sent him off after the events at the docks was to look into any and all locations of white fang. His search contently brought up a nice base of operations of the white fang. From what I understood this place was on the outskirts of Vale. Large amount of White fang members have been sited there and had a lot of dust.

After the events of the docks dust robberies stopped this action must have meant that despite my actions the white fang and Duad got the amount of dust they needed. Now seeing a opportunity to stop them from using this dust and starting out this war with a large target I made plans to attack.

From what I understood this place had several prototype paladins in the area. But what interested me the most was the fact that Daud his brother and a white fang LT. Was there. If I can successfully destroy this place and kill Daud and his brother I can create a serious dent in their operations.

HOURS LATER

"Remember the plan." I say in the earpiece of my helmet.

"OK Damn I heard you the first FIVE time's you said it. I'm a professional OK six I know what I'm doing. Pay attention maybe you'll learn something." Roman Responds I smirk under my helmet at this.

"Oh really? But who out of the both of us is the most wanted criminal hmm? Seems that the public disagree." I say with a chuckle.

Roman growls a little at this. "Alright no one likes a showoff. Besides I chalk it up to incompetent people." he says

"Of course you would." after this I cut the chatter and put myself on the Public channel. The force I have with me is a bunch of soldiers with me Roman and Neo. Slate would have been here but I needed him to continue gathering information on the enemy.

"Alright people you all know the plan. Remember if you fight a paladin aim for the joints these are prototypes remember they are not fully upgraded. And leave the LT. Duad and his brother to me Roman and Neo." I say

"Neo did you set the charges." I get a text confirming this.

"Alright people you are all clear to engage." after I say this several large explosions are seen near the compound. All of which were large deposits of dust and paladins. Since we stole so much dust recovering the dust was not really needed. After this I rush in with the initial attacking force of my men.

The white fang clearly not prepared for this assault scatter to try and put up a defense, but many of them are shot down. I come charging in with Bozar shooting many grunts. I use my grenade launcher to shoot a create of dust near a group of grunts blasting them away.

The white fang however recover and now are using some of the paladins to fight back my men. Killing many with the missiles they are launching. Not only this but it appears that there are those assassins from before.

Several of the assassins recognize me and charge at me. But after fighting them so often they don't stand much of a change. One of them swings at me but all I do is grab his wrist and slam him int o another assassin while stabbing Lanius through both of them.

After this two more come and I pull out Sweet revenge and shoot one in the head and the other in the chest several times. Three of the assassins wise up and jump into some paladins, one of which throw the original pilot out and charge at me.

I dodge the first one that tries slamming me with its arm but the second one manages to hit me into the air. The third one takes this time to shoot me with missiles but I recover before they could and shoot the missiles coming to me with bozar.

After which I fall down and slam my bare fist into one of the paladins near the cockpit which causes the glass to break and makes me punch the man in the paladin through it out the bottom, Destroying the paladin.

I then pull out Lanius and jump onto the arm of one paladin and cut it off as I reach the torso part of it. I do this for the other Arm as well and finish off by stabbing the pilot.

I then pull out Annabelle and Blast the last paladin to pieces using supercharged missiles. Out of the smoke of the destroyed paladins I see even more of them appear. But thankfully my second force arrives in bullheads and shoots these paladins distracting them and destroying a few.

Out of the bull heads comes in reinforcements. Roman jumps down using his cane to blasting a paladin back to be hit by a bullhead with a missile.

"Sorry I'm late traffic is such a pain this time of night." He says.

I would have responded were it not for the appearance of the white fang LT. This man was very large, larger than Daud even and even probably than Lanius if he was still alive.

He had a full white fang helmet and some arm braces along with a tattoo. His weapon of choice appeared to be a chainsaw sword. As fun as it would be to fight this guy I was going to fight Daud, Roman however knew this and spoke up.

"Don't worry six I got this animal. You go find The dog I'll keep this Mutt busy." he says to me.

"Strong words for a Human but Let's see if you can back those up." The LT. says in a deep voice. Roman just smirks at this comment and I leave him to this guy but before I do I ask him a question.

"were is Neo at?" I ask him.

"Inside the compound most likely. Should find her there now go I need to teach this old dog some new tricks."this statement angers the LT. And he rushes Roman and me.

Roman fires a few shots from his cane to this man but all it seems to do is stagger him, but this is what roman wanted as he rushes in and begins beating the man although it seems to do little but slightly stagger him.

I take this time to begin to run into the compound looking for Daud. My search doesn't take long as I hear him speak.

"well looks like the sheep has come to the wolves den." he says as he walks out holding his ax.

"Daud. I was hoping to see you." I say to him. Looking around a little to see if I could see Neo anywhere.

"if your looking for that little girl of yours my brother is taking care of her. But you should really focus on yourself." he says holding up his ax

I scoff at this. "all the times I fought you you ran from me. If anyone is scared it is you." I say to him and he gets mad at me and rushes in.

FEW MOMENTS EARLIER WITH NEO

Setting the charges was a little more difficult than Neo thought they would be. Mostly because of those bloody claw assassins. They were much more perceptive than the white fang members but thanks to her skills with dealing with perceptive opponents she was able to sneak around them and set charges up.

After getting to a nice distance away from the explosions she began to pull out her umbrella to help fight and find Roman. But that was until she heard a voice

"Were do you think your going." she turns around to see nexus standing there with his two blades out.

"I'm afraid I can't just allow you with getting away with killing my men." he aims one of his swords at her.

"Lets hope your just as skilled at fighting as you are sneaking." he says. Neo smirks at this. This person would seemed to be fun to fight something she has been itching to do for a while now.

Nexus rushes into Neo but Neo easily moves out of the way of his strikes. But the man was much faster than she originally thought and he slashes at her as he came in. Moving quickly she opens her umbrella to give her a little space from the man.

He moves out of the way of the umbrella and her attacks at him as he jumps over her to try to jab her from behind. Neo however smirks and grabs his arm as she uses her flexibility to kick him in the face and the chest as she grabs his tail and throws him.

As he is thrown however he quickly recovers and sends a kick of his own to Neo which she blocks with her umbrella. she then gets on the defensive as he begins to slash at her with much speed. Bu during one of his attacks he turns invisible shocking Neo.

She tries to move out of the way of one of his strikes but she gets grazed by him. She shocked by this uses a illusion to get away from him. As he attacks the fake Neo and it shatters he reappears.

"Illusions? Explains how you evaded my men. This is going to be more interesting than I thought." he says as he looks back at her and turns back invisible.

" _Hope Roman is having a better time than I am_." Neo thinks as she prepares another Illusion.

WITH ROMAN

Roman was having a good time. While He did underestimated the durability of his opponent, And Most of his strikes only really stunned him and the man was more quick with is chainsaw than he thought he would be. Roman was still having fun due to the fact the he wasn't able to hit Roman and he hasn't had a good fight in a while

Currently Roman was moving out of the way of another Chainsaw strike, He then used his cane to hit the enemy on his side and sweep his legs making him fall down. He then used his can to aim directly at the mans face as he falls down to shoot him into a crate of dust, which blasts him into the air to be hit by stray missiles from a bull head.

"Wow that was luck if I ever saw it." Roman says to no one in particular. But he notices that the man stands up from this attack. But he is damaged from it, it seemed to have caused him a few bruises and some scratches but otherwise he is fine.

"Oum damn it what the hell are you made of." Roman says shooting some more blasts at the man. All he does his dodge them and rush Roman with his chainsaw.

Despite the apparent durability of his opponent he did seem to be doing a number on his Aura. Roman decided to try and end this as he jumped back and shot many rounds into the busier. This does a number on his Aura but in Roman's overconfidence he let the man rush to him. Roman was going to Dodge his attacks until he up and grabbed roman by the face and slammed him into the ground and hit him with his chainsaw blowing him away from the man.

This does a number on Roman and it pisses him off and he was about to attack But he noticed something, his hat fell. He looks over to see that the brute of a man with his hat and he rips it in half.

"DAMN RAT STAY STILL." the brute yells

Little does he realize that Roman liked that hat he liked it a lot and now that it was destroyed by a filthy mutt like him Roman was absolutely _**LIVID.**_

"you just broke my favorite hat." Roman says in a cold tone not usually Heard on the man.

"I'm going to put you down you Filthy hound." Roman says Clearly not playing around anymore and rushes him.

 **That is chapter 13. LT. Banesaw has no idea what he just did if there is one thing that Roman loves its his looks and his hat. And he just shredded it, lord have mercy on his soul. Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 14 will either be out tomorrow or on Saturday so watch out for that.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: It did Six had very good points and ozpin is a very reasonable person. As for the commas I apologize I will try to fix this problem but I tend to forget to do so and please always state your opinion it is always welcome good or bad.**

 **Darkdemon: yea well I didn't want to do that at that moment there is another scene I had in mind.**

 **Shaneman17: Six will unlock his aura later in the story I have a certain moment I want to have happen for this. Oh and people will find out that six didn't even have a aura when he did this and there reactions should be splendid.**

 **Mr. Fizz : sorry about that I didn't realize I did. As for the deal while it is a shit situation for six it was going to happen anyway especially since he now knows what really is going nice star wars reference.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Engagement part 2

WITH NEO

Neo was doing her best to avoid Nexus but because of his invisibility he kept getting the drop on her. She used her illusions to try and level the playing field and it help to some extend. Every so often he would attack a fake her instead of the real one allowing her to get a hit off him.

After a bit of this it seemed his aura was draining because of his extended use of his semblance. He became visible again and spoke.

"Your much better than I anticipated. But this game has gone long enough its time to end this." he says turning his swords into guns and shooting her.

Neo uses her umbrella and blocks the shots but he uses this opportunity to rush in and jump over the umbrella and behind her. Neo though he was going to try and jab at her to she went to grab his arm. Instead however he grab her arm and tried to twist the umbrella out of her hand.

She uses her flexability to twist her body in a more comfortable potition and kicks him hard in the chest. This stuns him for a second before he tries to slash her with his sword.

They end up locking blades looking at each other. That was until Nexus used his free hand to point the other gun he had at her face and shoot her. She was blown back and he grabs her leg midair and slams her into the ground. He would have went for another one if it were not for the fact she managed to jab his hand with her bladed umbrella.

She gets up and gets imeidiatly on the defensive. She clearly underestimated this guy and tries to think of a way to take him down. As she thinks this however he uses his leg to sweep hers from under herself, she moves out of the way only to meet the sharp end of his blade into her side.

She gets hit and barley moves out of the way of another strike he had. She then notices that her aura is very low and a few more hits will most likely cause her to loose her aura completely.

"How disappointing I expected more of a challenge. I thought with those illusions you would put up more of a fight, clearly I was wrong." he says gloating her. Neo is angered by this but keeps her head.

Nexus was about to attack again when Daud comes flying in. He is clearly not in the best shape as evident by his depleted aura and bloody face, his semblece is activated but several parts of his body have parts which are not protected.

In thorough the now broken wall walks in six. Who doesn't even seem that hurt to be honest. He is holding a large orange glowing shoulder cannon on his shoulder.

"Im afraid this looks as if we have to continue this another time." nexus says looking at the very injured Daud then back at Neo.

"Ill see you again, hopefully you put up more of a fight next time." he grabs Daud and uses a grenade and a combination of his semblance to run away.

"DAMN IT DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE." Six yells to Neo as he runs off to see if he can catch them along with Neo in tow.

WITH ROMAN.

Roman rushed in to the Brute fully on ending this fight as quickly as possible. The man tries to use his Chainsaw to hit Roman but he easily moves out of the way and slams his cane into the brutes arm.

The brute takes this in stride and tries to grab Roman again only to find his Cane in his face again. He shoots of a round pushing the brute back, he shoots several more rounds at the Lt but this time the Lt blocks the attacks the best he could.

He blocks several rounds and rushes roman again. Roman uses his cane to stop a strike at his side and ducks under the chainsaw. He then shoots the mans legs causing the brute to fall as Roman shoots another Round into the back of his head.

" _Damn I'm hardly doing any damage to him. The only thing that really hurts him is a massive amounts of explosives and my cane isn't enough for that."_ Roman Tries to think up of another plan and looks around.

The paladins are still shooting at the bullheads and troops six brought, most of the paladins have been destroyed but a few are still holding on thanks to the drivers. He sees that most of the white fang members here have been killed or defeated. The only ones left are the few paladins and several Bloody claw assassins.

Torchwick then face palms after realizing something. He is in a entire facility full of dust and he can even see several large crates with dust in them perfect for this brute who ruined his favorite hat.

The Lt after recovering gets up and charges Roman, Roman moves out of the way of the strike and jumps back a bit. He does this several times until he finally reaches the crates of dust he then goes around the LT after dodging another one of his attacks.

Roman pulls out a cigar and lights it before lifting his cane to the LT. This action shocks the LT for a second

"You know you should really pay attention to your surroundings." Roman says pointing his cane above the LT.

The LT is confused by this until he looks behind him and sees the several dust creates. He looks back at Roman.

"Son of a bitch." he says before Roman fires his cane. The LT is engulfed in the explosion.

"Dumb dog." Roman says with a smirk and begins walking away.

He stops walking however after he hears the sound of the Chainsaw the LT. Used. He looks back and sees the Lt walk out of the Explosion.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Roman says in a mix of shock,surprise and annoyance.

He looks at the LT. And is at least happy with the fact that it has done some clear damage to him. He sees that his aura is completely drained. He has several burns on his arms and has parts of his armor missing, he also has a few shrapnal pieces in him. Curiously enough his mask still seems to be in good condition.

He may still be alive but he is just barley hanging in there. He obviously wont put up much of a fight now. Roman was going to shoot at him again until a random assassin made him focus his attention to him.

The assassin rushes roman with his sword and tries to slash him. Roman easily blocks these strikes and hits the man in the head then jabs him in the gut, uppercuts him with the cane and finishes him off with a shot to the head with remove it from his body.

He looks back to see the LT got away by climbing into one of bullheads they had. He also sees Daud and his brother nexus there. Daud looks obviously banged up he even has his robotic arm missing.

Nexus however is the least damaged out of all of them. Besides a few obvious slash marks on his armor his is mostly fine. This got Roman slightly worried because he didn't know if Neo was OK.

Thankfully however he saw Neo with six who was trying to shoot at the Bullhead. It unfortunately managed to escape as one of the last Paladins attacked six forcing him to let them go as he delt with it.

Roman continued smoking his cigar and approached six.

WITH SIX

I was angry that Daud, Nexus and The LT got away. But I at least knew we disrupted a very large base of operations for the white fang as well as several paladins and a very large shipment of Dust.

If the white fang were not at war with me before they sure as hell are now. Roman walks up to me with a cigar in his mouth and I noticed his hat is missing.

"What happend to your hat?" I ask he scowls at this.

"Damn mutt ripped it in half. didn't even get to make him pay for it." he says, he looks over to Neo and sees how banged up she is. Out of all three of them she is the most damaged.

"You alright Neo?" Roman asks with some concern in his voice. Neo just rolls her eyes and shakes her head to confirm she is alright.

I chuckle at this. "Aww look Roman the mother hen." I say he gives me a deadpan look and Neo silently laughs a little at this.

"Anyways now that most of the base secured I want you guys to see if you can find anything of use. They have something that details there plans and such." I say to both of them they nod there heads and walk off.

I hear Torchwick grumble at being a mother hen but I ignore it. I then move to go see if I could find anything myself and see if there are anything salvageable here.

FEW HOURS LATER

After salvaging what we could there were no documents or anything that could tell us what they were planning. The only room that could have such things was destroyed most likely during our attack.

We decided to take what we could get and we took all the wrecked paladins and remaining dust and left. Me Roman and Neo went back to the casino while most of the troops left to put all the items we salvaged into several warehouses that I owned.

After entering the casino we all decided to rest for the night so I went to my room and Torchwick and Neo went to do who knows what. My room was very nice it was much more beautiful than even my lucky 38 suit.

Thinking about my old suit I realized something. when no will I even make it back? Do I even want to leave? The truth was I had many things here new friends and now a responsibility to protect the earth. But I also had a responsibility back home I had friends more friends there than here.

Not only that how will I even make it back? I haven't had the time to work on my transponder but even when I did I made no progress. How long will it take to make my way back and to create such a item? Even if I do will this world meet with mine? I don't want that to happen.

If the people here or back home heard about each other that could spell war.,A war I wouldn't know who side with.,A war that could wipe us both out. I shook my head of these thoughts.

' _NO not now. Right now you are here and right now this world needs you to help protect it from whatever the hell the queen is. Even if this isn't your world you still can't let people die. Never again."_ I think to myself.

I look in the mirror of my bathroom after I had a shower. I see the scar of the bullet holes on my forehead. No matter what my home is the Mohave its what made you its who you are. But for now you can forget all that right now you can be a hero that you once were.

And with those encouraging words I go to my bed and decide to try and sleep. But as I slept there was a feeling I had. A feeling that told me that my world will meet this one. Maybe not in the way I was thinking like a portal opening and dozens of wasteland or Grimm creatures spill out on either side.

No it was a feeling that something from my past will come for me. Something that I feared but what could it be? There was nothing I was afraid of nothing that sent shivers down my spine. After everything I have went through nothing could make me be afraid.

I was greatly sadden when I found out I was wrong.

 **That was chapter 14 hope you all enjoyed. I wonder if you all can figure out what six feeling love to see your thoughts.**

 **Now I have a very important thing to say to you all. For the next week or two depends really two at the maximum I'm going to be doing some rewrites of the previous chapters. I feel some of them need work and are really bad so don't expect a new chapter for next week or two. I will post a chapter for my other story the reluctant courier shamless plug. But after that, that story will also have rewrites The rewrites might be small to entire changes in chapters. Anyways see you all next time**

 **Ps if you are wondering why there are no responses to reviews below its because this website for some reason only lets me see reviews a few days after there posted so right now I don't have any. sorry**

 **REVIEW AND TIP**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It's been a few weeks since the start of our war with the white fang. At first we were doing well, taking out outposts storage facilities and gathering bits of info on their future plans.

But as the war progressed I lost more and more battles. Most of which were because the White fang had Daud, Nexus or the local white fang LT leading them. Eventually my forces were being out stretched all over vale,we are holding on for now in a stalemate.

But that was the situation in vale, I had operations all over remnant and the ones that had it worst was in misteral because from what I could tell had the largest amount of white fang presence. From what I heard over there they were just barley holding on thanks to most of my Messengers being there, but It wont be long before they were overrun without support.

So because of these problems I decided to hold a meeting with Roman Junior and myself to see what we could come up with. Obviously Neo was there as well as well as the twins. I was fine with both since I was use to Neo because she is always near Roman and I was OK with the twins as long as they don't speak to much.

"Well Junior looks like you get to prove your usefulness, though knowing you it probably wont be that useful." Roman says with a smirk.

Junior gives a scowl. "Could you go five minutes without insulting someone?"

"One minute and thirty seconds is my record,"

Junior just rolls his eyes to this and looks at me."Can we get to why we are here now?" I nod and pull up a map of vale.

"As we know I decided to start a war with the white fang due to them causing the atlas military to crack down on us and as well as being associated to that red dressed women." Since I couldn't tell either of them why we were really going to war with the white fang I made up this little reasoning to show why we going to war to them.

"And because it will give us a little leverage with atlas and beacon, don't forget that its pretty big." Roman replies I nod.

"Anyways when we started the war we were winning gathering info stealing the equipment they stole and overall destroying their operations. However as we continued to wage war it became clear that while we have lots of men they have more. Not only that but they clearly have plenty of capable commanders in other places in remnant." I then pull up a map of remnant.

"Our operations in Menagerie is completely gone though to be honest there was never really much there to begin with. In Vacuo there hasn't been much fighting there since both the white fang presence and ours are small, in atlas the situation is the best due to the fact almost all white fang attacks there are for atlas itself and most attacks on us are mostly of convenience."

"However in Misteral the situation is the worst. Our men are barley hanging on and we cant reinforce their position due to the fact we are all tied up here and even them the men aren't happy attacking a paramilitary organization." I hear junior scoff at this.

"That's an understatement I heard that plenty of the men are considering leaving or even betraying us to the white fang."

I turn off the images of the maps and face them. "which is why we need to solve this problem now before our enemies can use it against us anyone have any solutions?" I ask hoping for answers.

"Well from what I hear moral is also a problem, But that could be fixed if we attack a high value target like when we started this war." Roman suggests

"And how would we find a high value target?"

"Well we could use someone to pose as a potential traitor and we send Neo here as a enforcer to kill that traitor who has some very sensitive info on us, they could then save them to find out that info and most likely bring them to a very important location."

"Hmm that's a huge gamble and a very unlikely to pay off. Not only could they just bring them to a small outpost but I don't know anyone that could play that role that they either don't know or I trust enough so we cant use that." I respond.

"well looks like your the one whose useless Roman." I hear junior chuckle out as well as the twins giggle as well. Roman gives him a stare

"Funny, but I would keep your mouth shut since your family sent you here because you were useless yourself, oh and at least I don't have my balls busted by some first year blond bimbo." Junior Gives his own scowl and flips him off, I see Neo Laugh silently as well as the twins.

"Wait family." I mumble to myself. Then I think of a solution.

"I think I just got a solution to our problem, junior" he looks at me.

"I think its time we ask your family about a potential alliance that could help our situation." Juniors eyes grow wide at this.

"What? Boss I don't think that's a good Idea, not only will he most likely not go to war with the white fang because of how bad it could go for him but he wont like you because you are competition to him." Junior says

"As much as I loath to admit it Juniors right. The Xiong family is not someone to be taken likely especially Papa Xiong, don't be fooled by his stupid name he is a dangerous man that even I wont mess with and you know how I am." Roman says

"I know this sounds like suicide but right now we don't really have a choice, if we don't get help soon we could end up a hell of a lot worse than dead and lose everything we have worked for."

"Yea but worst case scenario He could be at our throats as well and we will be 100% screwed." Roman adds

"Well do you have any other ideas." No one says anything.

"Besides you all doubted I could take vale and look at us now." Junior sighs.

"Aright I get you a meeting in a few days, I doubt he will meet you in person most likely in a online scroll meeting. I'll try to explain to the situation to him and see if I could ease him to your offer hope you can convince him."

"Alright well that's all for now." We all then leave. I however plan as to how to convince this man to help us.

IN A WEARHOUSE WITH CINDER.

Cinder was walking into the warehouse were Daud was getting ready to move to the operation into Mountain Glenn. Mercury and Emerald were there with her as she went in to talk to Daud.

"hello Daud hows the moving going." Daud stops barking order and looks at her. Although she cant see his face just like most of the other wolf brothers like to do she can tell he isn't pleased.

"cinder what are you doing here?" he asks

"I came here to tell you that we are going to stay in radio silence since the security at beacon has increased. I want to make sure you can get what needs to be done without my guidance." He scoffs at this.

"Of course I can, Iv been doing that for a while now haven't I?"

"Of course, but I just want to make sure you don't kill your brother that could ruin our relationship with the white fang even with my influence and that will end very very bad for you."

"I know, no need to worry about that like I said before I can handle it." he says.

"Good now onto something else." She turns to her two subordinates.

"Mercury." she says snapping his attention.

"Yes ma'am?" he asks in compete obedience which makes her crack a smirk since she loves being in control which seems to be something that has become more and more difficult lately.

"I Need you to go out and see if you can find out any info on our crime lord, since the white fang is tied up I need you to be my eyes and ears." Mercury smirks at this.

"I can do that." he says.

"Good go now " he nods and leaves the warehouse. Cinder and emerald go off to make sure everything is in order for when radio silence happens.

LATER WITH MERCURY.

"Damn this man, going to war with the other crime lords I can slightly understand especially how damn smart the boss is. But the white fang? Has he lost his mind." A grunt in a alleyway says to his buddies.

"First keep your voice down you know he has ears everywhere . secondly I agree going to war with the white fang is practically suicide but what can we do not like we can go to the white fang to ask for forgiveness and the boss would have us hunted down for leaving on our own."

"yea we would need help to get our of this. Fucking hell we are stuck in a rock in a hard place aren't we."

"Yea we are, anyways lets go our brake is almost over and junior haves our heads."

"Hey why don't we go to junior about this? I mean doesn't he have a grudge with the boss? He could make a deal with the white fang or something to get us out of this."

"Junior? I highly doubt he would considering the beating he got from the boss, and besides even he cant convince the white fang to let us go. You know how crazy those guys are maybe if they felt merciful and junior offers some major leverage, but who knows maybe he could get one but I wouldn't hold my breath." after this the two grunts walk off back to juniors club.

"interesting." Mercury says after hearing the conversation."cinder might want to hear this."

FEW HOURS LATER

Mercury enter the warehouse to see Cinder still there.

"Back so soon? Find anything interesting?" she asks

"Yea from what I heard junior doesn't seem happy about fighting us. If we could offer him a deal he could turn to our side though." mercury says

"Really? Interesting that could be useful, if we offer him a deal he could switch sides and from what I hear he has a lot of info on our crime lord." cinder turns back to mercury after thinking

"Go to Junior offer him protection as well as a reward for turning to our side." she says.

"Well what do I do if he refuses our deal. From what I heard he could be more afraid of our crime lord." mercury asks

"Oh Mercury if Junior decides to let down my generous deal you know what to do." CInder says.

Mercury gives a smile."I was hoping you'd say that I'v been dying to get some action." he says as he leaves to go back to juniors

 ** **THAT IS CHAPTER 15 PEOPLE IM BACK. I know its been a while now but now that my revising of my old chapters are done I'm back to my usual updates REJOICE.****

 ** **REVIEWS:****

 ** **MR FIZZ: Well have to see we are getting close to it so your answer may happen soon.****

 ** **VGBLACKWING: Glad I could sway you that just shows my ability as a below average writer hope you continue to enjoy.****

 ** **A Fan: HMM that could be intersting I will see what I can do that could be fun.****

 ** **HANS: I agree six sill has those nukes in the divide. Send it over to remnant and nuke her grimm looking ass.****

 ** **mr frizz: true but you whats worse DEATH CLAW CAZADOR HYBRIDS FEAR IT FOR THEY ARE REAL.****


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

AT JUNIORS CLUB

Junior was currently at his bar cleaning a cup. Cleaning cups always help him think when he is stressed out, and oh boy was he stressing. After the meeting with Six he was thinking about what he was going to say to his father after all these years.

 _"_ _ _God what do I say? Its been years since I last talked to him he probably wont be happy to hear from me, especially since the reason he even sent me here was to just get rid of me."__ as Junior thinks this he hears a slam at the counter he looks over to see some kid in a gray jacket with gray hair setting his legs on the counter of his bar this person is as we know is Mercury Black.

Junior frowns at this. "Hey kid what do you think your doing?" he says annoyed.

All Mercury does is smirk and asks."So are you Junior?"

"yea That's me what do you want?" Junior asks

"Well that's great because I was sent here to talk to you about a proposition." Hearing this makes Junior nervous because the last two people who came here for propositions destroyed his club.

"Yea and what would that be?" Junior says making sure his bazooka bat is nearby.

"Well as you should know being a info broker yourself, The current crime syndicate the wild cards did something we all can agree was pretty stupid, which as we know was going to war with the white fang."

"Doing said stupid action caused all those under said Crime syndicate to fight the white fang wasting resources and men to a clearly loosing fight. Now you all may think your all doomed but worry not I come with salvation." Mercury puts his feet down from the counter and leans over to Junior.

"See someone who is working with the white fang hears how you people don't really want to fight this war, so being the generous person they are they have given you the opportunity to join the winning side."

"All you have to do is tell us were the leader of the wild cards is along with anything else you have on them and you can walk away from this alive and well, and maybe even be the next kingpin of vale, also you will of course will be greatly rewarded." after saying this Mercury leans back in his seat with his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"So what do you say?" he asks

Junior thinks this over. _"_ _ _this kid knows how to negotiate I'll give him that, but sell out the boss? That could be a nice deal, become the next kingpin of vale, I'll be able to get into contact with my father since he did want me to take vale. But the question is will the white fang keep their promise? I highly doubt it, no cant take the risk might as well keep my chips with the wild cards."__ after this he turns back to the kid.

"I'm afraid that's not going to fly kid, so why don't you get out of here since you are clearly not of age to even be in here." Mercury smirk turns to a full on smile which creeps Junior out.

"Junior I'm sorry to hear that I truly am but not agreeing to this generous deal has made you sign your own death warrant." after this suddenly Mercury jumps up from his seat and kicks junior in the chin and he lands on the counter, junior stumbles back with his bat in hand and yells "GET HIM."

Mercury spin kicks the few grunts that get to him first knocking all of them out at once. He turns back to Junior and tries to slam his leg into his face but Junior just barley pushes him back with his bat.

Mercury shoots Junior with a Jump and slams down onto the Dance floor. The blast from his boots knocks Dozens of the grunts conscious. He stands up and jumps away from a couple of shots and looks up at the higher levels fours Wild cards soldiers.

"Keep a distance from him and spread out, we stand no chance against him at close range." says what Mercury assumes is the leader of the team. They listen to the commander and spread out shooting Mercury with fire dust.

Mercury sprints off to get to one of the soldiers before he dodges a attack from a girl with claws.

"Melanie we have another trouble maker to take care of." Beside the girl with claws and a red dress comes a girl with very sharp high heels and a white dress. "Shame he looks so cute to."

The two girls Attack as one, Melanie attacks at his legs while Milita attacks his torso Mercury dodges the girls attack. Mercury is surprised at how well coordinated they are.

" _ _Must have learned from there previous visits, still they are not good enough and I'll be damned to let some hussy beat me at my own game."__ Mercury thinks.

After another combined strike Mercury kicks up his leg and slams down knocking them both back. Melanie comes at him with her heels Mercury smirks and blocks her strikes, then he spin kicks her in the face staggering her he then kicks her upward in the gut knocking her into the air but before he could get another strike in he dodges another strike from Militia.

But before he could get back into the fight he moves away from the shots from juniors bazooka and even then he gets shot by the four soldiers knocking away a bit of his aura.

" _ _That damn launcher and those damn soldiers, I cant take care of those twins with them in the way, need to take care of the soldiers first."__ after thinking this Mercury starts spinning around shooting about and twirling the shots. The twins have no idea what to do, and Junior is just confused.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE." the leader of the squad of soldiers says shooting at mercury and his little tornado, however the tornado blocks the shots at him and then mercury throws all the shots at the commander.

The commander tries to move out of the way but the amount of shots at him are to much and he is hit with all of them knocking him out.

This action shocks the remaining soldiers and Mercury tires to take another shot at them but instead shoots at the incoming missiles that Junior shot to him. He jumps back into a combined strike from the twins again.

Mercury loses his smirk he has had and replaces it with a frown, getting tired of how long this is taking he decides to start ending this. Milita and Melanie both attack and Mercury jumps over and lands behind them, he grabs the girls arms and he starts kicking Melanie in the chest then the head twice and sweep slams her.

He then throws Milita into the fire of a soldier who got a little trigger happy. This doesn't take her out but does stun her for a second. Mercury takes this time to start shooting at the soldiers.

The soldiers try to move out of the way but they eventually all get hit with his blasts and two of them get taken out. One however is much stronger than he expected, Milila recovers from his throw and sees Melanie knocked out, this angers her and she comes at Mercury with Surprising speed.

Mercury dodges and blocks the strikes but only barley, after all legs no matter how strong can't move faster than arms. He then jumps back and gets hit with the combined fire of the soldier and Junior, this stuns him for a second before he moves out of the way of a strike from Militia.

He sweeps her legs and grabs her mid fall and throws her with all his strength at the remaining soldier, the soldier like the others tries to move out of the way but is hit with the girl knocking both him and her out.

Putting back his signature smirk again he looks over to Junior who is sweating nervously. He aims his Rocket launcher and shoots at Mercury but Mercury easily dodges the shots at him, Junior shoots again and once again Mercury dodges them all.

Mercury jumps on the counter and does a leg slam at Junior and Junior moves his bat up to dodge the strike like last time, but Mercury doesn't fall for the same thing twice and he instead does three leg swipes at his bat causing Junior to lose his grip on the weapon and it flies out of his reach.

Junior looks up at Mercury with fear as Mercury himself brings back his smile that creeps Junior out.

Mercury Goes to slam kick Junior before the unexpected happens, out of no-ware he sees a hook one his shoulder and he is pulled back and slammed on the ground. He gets up and once again loses his smile for a immense Frown as he sees who attacked him Roman Torchwick and he has a smile like no other.

"Junior you really need to get better services if every-time someone dislikes your offers they thrash your club, then again looking around it does truly represent what you really offer here." Torchwick says

Junior sighs "Torchwick I cant believe I'm saying this but I'm glad your here, even if you keep insulting me."

"I wouldn't have to insult you if you could do something useful, which seeing the situation here is something that seems to be impossible for you." Roman says

Junior doesn't say anything due to the fact that insulting Roman could cause him to not help him which is something he really does need right now at the moment. Roman turns from Junior to Mercury.

"Well if it isn't chicken legs, I'd say its a pleasure but that would be lying, come for another beating? I must say last time was very fun." Roman says with confidence.

"Oh so your going to beat me yourself? And here I thought you would need the little girl to defend you, seems that all criminals need those to get anything done around here." Mercury says smirking at his joke.

"Oh Neo? She's a bit busy right now besides I don't need her to beat a Emo kid like you, I mean look at you Its not even surprising that your at a bar,trying to get that edgy look hmm?" Torchwick responds with his own smirk.

"Oh I see, your little girl friend went to get your make up. I mean look at you, you have more make up than even the two hussies I just beat, hell you have more than most strippers actually that explains a lot, no wonder your the most wanted criminal in vale."

"Even if that were true which it is NOT, I still most likely get more action than your emo ass, speaking of those Hussies as you call then you probably only beat them because they refused to be with you, and I cant blame them."

Junior just looks on with a deadpan look. "So are you guys going to fight or are you just going to be sitting here trying to see who has the better insult."

Junior and Mercury look at Junior and both say."SHUT UP JUNIOR." Junior promptly shuts up as both of these people could beat him in a fight.

Roman turns back at the kid and fires at him with his own explosive can. But he doesn't shoot directly at him no he shoots to were he thinks were Mercury will go and Mercury falls right into it and he gets knocked back.

Mercury does a couple of back-flips to move out of the way of the attacks, and starts running towards Roman, Roman shoots at Mercury but Mercury manages to move away from the explosives. He reaches Roman and starts attacking him, however Roman with ease dodges his attacks.

As he dodges the attacks Roman jabs Mercury in the chest to push him back a bit, Roman then slams his cane into the side of his head but Mercury recovers and kicks at Roman who once again blocks the attack.

Mercury decides to try and get behind Roman but as he jumps Roman uses his canes hook and throws Mercury back in front of him. Mercury then tries spinning around to to shoot at Roman but Roman responds by shooting his cane at Mercury who just barley moves out of the way.

"Come on kid you did this last time, got anything new for me?" Roman says in a cocky tone.

Mercury frowns and shoots at Roman to distract him for a second to think of a game plan.

Mercury then thinks of one and then runs straight back to Roman. Roman smirks thinking he was just going to assault but as Mercury looks as if he was going for another attack but mid attack he uses his one leg to jump over Roman surprising him.

As he lands behind him he does a spin kick several times. Roman turns around to block the strikes, he manages to keep his cane into his hand due to his strong Grip but he is spun around a bit due to the kicks. Mercury smirks as he was about to hit Roman with a kick he is instead hit by Juniors bat several times knocking him back.

"I had that under control." Roman says dusting imaginary dust off his coat.

Junior scoffs "Sure you did, lets just beat this emo." he says aiming his rocket launcher at Mercury

"for once Junior I agree." he aims his cane at Mercury as well and Mercury Realize what was about to happen.

"Shit." Mercury says as he begins trying to dodge the massive amounts of explosives at him but the sheer amount was to much and he gets knocked around. After this Junior and Roman sprint to Mercury and begin attacking him.

Mercury again tries to dodge the attacks like the twins, but unlike the twins these two had similar attack patterns and these two were Crime bosses in their own right. Because of this Mercury ends up not able to keep up with the both of them and Roman smacks his leg spinning him around a bit and having Junior strike him several times with the strength only a man of his size could have.

Being knocked back and having his Aura nearly depleted Mercury decides to cut his losses and gets out of here. He shoots several shots into the ground to cause a smoke screen to happen to allow him to escape.

After the smoke cleared Roman saw that he was gone and turned to Junior.

"well looks likes he is gone, what is this the fourth time your clubs been busted you really need to learn how to fight or not piss off every person who comes to your club with your terrible services."

Junior just sighs. "I am so not into the mood for this, so guess i have to inform the boss about this." after hearing this Roman starts laughing.

"HA oh this will be good six is going to be PISSED hearing how you just got four of his valuable soldiers killed. OH he is going to question your position on our little circle." Roman says laughing

Junior starts sweating nervously as he realizes what Roman just said. Junior just sighs and calls up six.

"hello? Junior did you get into contact with your folks?" Junior gulps nervously.

"uhhh not yet see I'm actually here for another reason see just moments ago I had a fight with a member of that girl in red dresses group and he kinda umm beat me and thrashed my club."

"WHAT!?"

"But we managed to get him. He ran away but he didn't kill anyone well except maybe those soldiers." Roman speaks up in the background.

"Don't forget the fact that the only reason you won was because of my help." Junior gives a frown to Roman but quickly loses it after six continues speaking.

"DAMN IT JUNIOR YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF ONE FUCKING KID?" six yells

"look six-" he is cut off by six however.

"DONT even say anything, since you didn't kill the shit he is going to go to that woman and now they know that you are vulnerable since I don't have the manpower to resupply you. So you need to right now get what you can and get over to the lucky 38 since they WILL retaliate." Junior nods and turns off the scroll. He sighs and looks to Roman.

"I hate saying this but Roman can you help me?" Roman smirks

"Well I would if you say the magic words and offer me a generous amount for such a short notice job." Junior deadpans

"I'm not saying Please."

"Hey idiot you just did, but if you don't want to say it properly then I guess I'll just let you do this yourself." Roman turns to leave but Junior stops him.

"NO don't "sigh" alright Roman can you Please help me." Roman smiles.

"anything else."

Junior sighs again "and you are a better person in every way than me. Can you help me now?"

"alright I guess just give me a sec." Roman picks up his scroll and calls his contact.

"Finally."

WITH MERCURY

Mercury enters the warehouse were Cinder and Emerald were.

"Mercury your back. Woah what happened to you? don't tell me you got beaten by some two bit thug." Emerald says

"NO he had unexpected help from Roman." Mercury mumbles

Emerald chuckles. "Having trouble with pretty boy?"

"Not as bad as you with his little girl friend, I saw a kid in a stroller earlier be careful it might be a drive by for you." Mercury snarks back.

"Enough." Cinder says.

"Because of your failier, we have to let Daud take care of them before they recover since we have to move back to beacon. Daud." she looks to Duad who came in.

"Yes?" he asks

"Take care of Junior we are going back to beacon now." Daud nods and leaves as well as Cinder Mercury and Emerald.

AT JUNIORS CLUB A FEW HOURS LATER.

Outside Junior's club stands a large and burly faunas. He has tribal tattoos on his arm modified white fang Gear that has high collar that surrounds his neck as well as some metal guards on his hands. He has a Grimm mask that covers his face that looks similar to a king Taijitu, on his back is his signature Chainsaw sword.

Most don't know the name of the large figure most only refer to him as the Lieutenant. He is the second in command of the vale branch of the white fang behind Adam and he is currently in charge of a small assault group at Juniors Club

His brother nexus wanted him to use some of his assassins but he refused. He wanted to show the white fangs strength not some assassins group. He had a force mixed with veterans and new recruits and also had some heavy troopers with rocket launchers on standby on the roofs to blow the building sky high.

"Alright men stay close, if you see Junior or Torchwick leave them to me as for anyone else kill them show them why they don't mess with the white fang." he then led his group to the entrance of the club. Noticing no one guarding it he looks inside and sees much of the equipment is gone only some worthless items remain.

Knowing that they could have left traps he slowly enters looking around. After a bit of looking he sees there are no traps he stops looking about. He turns to his men.

"See this men? This is the difference between professional soldiers and professional criminals. These crooks took the most Valuable things around and ran out, a soldier would set traps here for when a enemy force came and as you can see they did not."

The Lt turns back around to the club and walks up to the counter. "Look around for anything valuable they did this pretty quickly so they may have left something. After that destroy everything else." as he says this he pulls out his chainsaw and cuts the counter in half.

HOURS LATER AT THE WARE HOUSE

After the search they obviously found nothing of worth and so they destroyed everything in there as well as blow up the building with the heavy troopers. Obviously this caught the attention of atlas as several bull heads went them they managed to escape but had to blow up several bull heads along the way.

Currently the LT was in a argument with his brother Daud over this.

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULDVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED." Daud yells

"it worked out fine didn't it?" the LT says angrily not like being yelled at.

"FINE? The atlas military are going to tighten security after this and you say its FINE? You fucking idiot why didn't you just use nexuses assassins? Who knows if you missed something you know grunts are not the most perceptive people" Daud says frustrated

"I do NOT work with that vermin he is a traitor just like you and I will not work with him if I don't have to. Besides there was nothing there anyways this sends a message not to mess with the white fang."

"What the fuck is your problem? Not only did you fuck up this mission but you keep Hating nexus. He has done nothing but try and help you even though you need it desperately and you just push him away." Daud says.

"He is a traitor and killed our father. Not only that but he left with you I don't care If he tries to make amends he has to pay for that." The LT says

"I KILLED OUR FUCKING FATHER, not him! He was a bastard who killed our mother and got what he deserved. If you want to hate me that's fine but don't hate the one last bit of family you have left." Daud says frustrated.

"Even if that were true which I don't believe he still left to help you."

"AND HE LEFT TO HELP YOU AS WELL! Most of his god damn contracts were for the white fang making YOUR job's easier. But I guess you cant realize that because of how dumb and weak you are."

This sets the LT off. He will not be called weak especially since he has beaten Daud before even if It was years ago. He grabs his Chainsaw and goes to slash Daud but he moves at surprising speed for a man of his size he may be smaller but he was still a large man and in only a few moments Daud detained him with great strength.

"SEE? Your weak just because your large doesn't mean you have to be slow. You need more training maybe ask Nexus he would love to help you as soon as you pull that stick out of your ass." he lets go of the LT and the LT gets up angered on how easily he beat him. Was he really that much stronger now? Or was he getting weaker?

"NOW get the fuck out of here before I have to break my deal with cinder." instead of objecting the LT goes to think on his combat skills.

"Fucking prick." Daud says getting back to work.

 ** **And that was chapter 16 guys and I want to say I am SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY This is so late some personal life things happen recently that took a lot of my attention but I swear this will be the last update for a while.****

 ** **REVIEWS:****

 ** **FRANK HORRIGAN: oh its you. Damn it Horrigan I though I killed you at the oil rig do you know how long it took me to kill you? God damn it and look now your punchfucking everything making a mess everywere damn it but speaking of those hybrids that's fucking scary I will keep you around as long as you kill all those things and maybe forgive the fact you took so long to kill and for being the cause of so many rage quits.****


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

FEW DAYS LATER

It didn't take long for Junior and his men to get settled in my casino as we wait out this whole ordeal.

I was currently in my office at the lucky 38 it was your stereotypical Mob boss work room. I had a nice black desk along with a very comfortable red swirly chair, the room was mostly back with a wooden floor to it and it had a few couches in the room as well for anyone else who would be in here.

Anyways Since the attack on Juniors club I had not even heard of a peep from the white fang at all in vale, its a if they all suddenly vanished. I had my men search high and low for them but most searches turned up nothing.

The only thing we could find were very small hideouts with noting of value or if they were of value those damned assassins would make sure that. Speaking of them I tried to get more info on this group but they were really tight lipped. not much is known about them except basic common knowledge, hell even what previous contracts they had is unknown unless you were a previous client.

I know that the leader of the group was the brother of Daud and is working with him and the fang but why is the rest of the organization OK with this? From what I can tell they are just mercenaries and while they are loyal to Nexus going to war and risking a lot for nothing would break even the most loyal of soldiers. So either they are getting something out of this or there is something more to this group than I think.

Unfortunately the investigation would have to wait as Roman, Neo, Junior and the Twins all came in.

"Boss I got him on the line." Junior says putting the scroll down to put a hollogram projection I had installed in the room I stand up in front of my desk and get ready to talk to Papa Xiong. I was currently wearing my Riot Gear armor and helmet so he wouldn't know my face.

After a few seconds my projector pops up with a hologram. On it was a very large man The largest person I have ever seen, easily about 8 feet tall towering over anyone I have ever met before. I couldn't see what he looks like because of how dark the room he is in must be, but I could vaguely make out what looks to be two bats on his back.

"So you must be the " _Boss"_ my son told me about." the man says in a deep tone with clear distaste for me. Most people would be intimidated by this man just by the sound of his voice, I however am not most people.

"Yes I a-" I am cut off however

" Six yes I know who you are." he says clearly annoyed. This shocks me and i was going to ask how he knew that but he already answered before I could.

"I run a info business kid the best in the damn world, there very few things I don't know about and your name isn't one of them." he straightens his back and folds his hands together and speaks again.

"Because of this I know why you called me. Seeing as how in your fucking stupidity decided to go to war with a paramilitary terrorist group I know you have come to ask for a alliance to help with the situation. All I have to say to this is why the Fuck should I risk my neck to help someone who clearly wont last much longer?"

This guy is starting to piss me off with his damn attitude but I suck it up, I need him right now and if I have to take insults and arrogance like this to get it then I'll just deal with it. Besides all those years with the NCR made me really hone this craft with all those politician's I had to suck up to in my early days.

"Alright since you know this already I'll cut to the chase. The White fang are breathing on our necks and we need your men to support mine, even if its only in mistral we just need a little breathing room. In exchange for this you would have access to a par t of all our funds, items and men to help you in any endeavor you need as well as my own personal assistance."

The man looks at me clearly not impressed with my offer.

"That's it? That is all your going to offer me to help save your little empire? Kid I have a the largest criminal empire in the damn world along, I'll give it to you for being able to take vale and becoming number 2 in a short amount of time but that wont fucking matter if your dead. I might as well turn you in to the white fang at least they could give me a better deal." he looks as if he was going to shut his scroll but I keep talking.

"But if you help me you could be able to destroy the white fang. That could open a huge opportunity for you I know the white fang has a attacked local crime lords to get more support for themselves. Plus if you and I work together there would be nothing that could stand in our way the underworld would be ours ALL of it." still he is not convinced.

"yea but the white fang knows not to attack me. Plus I already have the worlds largest criminal empire like I said, and all of the criminal empire? HA that's a joke its to much of a risk for a what if scenario were done here." I see him reach over to turn off his scroll.

"WAIT!" yell he stops and looks at me.

"If you help me." I pause for a second and sigh, I really did not want to do this. "Then I will give you all of vale."

"WHAT!?" I hear Junior and Roman say with clear shock. I could feel the smile on the bigger crime boss as he pulls back.

"Really?" He says interested.

"yes." I say instantly holding up my hand to keep Roman and Junior from speaking.

"Hmm that I can work with, vale is in the center of the world giving it the perfect spot for trade and smuggling, it could become the new worlds largest black market." he says mulling it over while stroking his chin that I couldn't see with his head looking off to the side. He turns back to me

"Well six I say we have a deal, when this is all over Vale will be mine." I sigh

"Agreed." I say reluctantly

"Well I'll send you support immediately pleasure to do business with six." he start chuckling as he turns off his scroll and as such also does my projector.

"OK six I have heard some stupid things in all of my time but this, _GIVING AWAY VALE!?_ WHAT THE FUCK?" I hear Roman yell.

Seeing as how this will turn out Junior and The twins take the smart choice and walk out. Leaving me and Roman alone along with Neo which in all honesty was what I wanted.

"Look Roman." but I don't get to finish.

"NO. I don't care what you say are you fucking INSANE? After all the work we went through you are going to just THROW IT ALL AWAY? You told me that we would have vale as our own you told me that if I helped you we would rule vale together yet here we are. I can't believe I fell for it, Trusting a Kickstart? I was fucking foolish, you stupid idiotic mother-" but I cut him off.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK FOR A FEW SECONDS AND LET ME SPEAK?" I Scream

This promptly shuts Roman up but I can still see he is still pissed along with Neo who looks ready to try and rip my head off and probably would if I couldn't rip her to shreds.

"Look Roman I did not lie to you we are keeping vale." this confuses Roman along with Neo.

"But I just heard you-" I cut him off again

"Roman I made a promise to you one I intend to keep, did you really thing I would just hand over vale like that? NO like hell I would I was playing him. Right now he is going to send troops over to help us for empty promises." Roman shakes his head

"So you don't plan on giving Vale up but how do you plan on making sure it stays like that?" Roman says not convinced.

"By killing Him after we deal with the white fang." Roman gives me a unimpressed look.

"And how in the hell do you plan on doing that? No one and I mean NO one has ever found out where he is only his family and small group of trusted advisers know where he is, How do you even plan on finding him let alone killing him?" Roman says

"With Junior." I say, Roman once again is confused.

"Look I said his FAMILY not rejects." Roman says

"Listen Junior is most likely to take over Vale after we quote give it to him, which means he will most likely Papa Xiong will give him the info on where he is since he will most likely be accepted into the family again. We convince him to help to tell us his location and then take care of him."

Roman thinks on this for a second."Good plan but one problem, what if Junior doesn't want his old man killed. I know he basicly threw him away but he may still want to side with his folks."

"I Hope that isn't the case, Junior is a good still if he does side with his folks then." I pause and sigh

"Then we will have to kill him." Roman nods his head.

"Well I guess that is the only choice." Roman also sighs which surprises me a bit. He gives me a look.

"What? Despite everything Junior is the only person I really trust in the underworld and even though I Loath to say it I would kinda sorta maybe consider him a bit of a." Roman stuggles to say it but finally does."Friend"

I chuckle "well Roman your not as heartless as you look." Roman give me a Angry glare

"I will ignore that and if tell Junior on what I said then I will have Neo here Cut your balls off." I look over to Neo who a very evil grin.

"Alright alright." I say putting my hands up in a defensive gesture." NO Need to for that, ill keep it to myself. Still lets hope that he helps us instead of his dick father." I say

Roman pulls out a cigar and smokes. "yea well we have been nicer to him and given him much more than his father ever did so the cards are in our favor. Still we can't blindly hope if push comes to shove I will do whats necessarily will you?" he looks at me.

I sigh. "yea I will."

Roman grabs my shoulder "Lighten up buddy we just made a huge accomplishment today so how about a little celebration for it." I nod

"yea could use a break." we leave the room to celebrate our victory

 **That is chapter 17 people hope enjoy sorry for the short chapter I'll be honest and say I really kinda didn't want to write but felt obligated to give you something. Anyways with the new alliance in hand will things turn for sixes favor? Well have to see.**

 **Frank horrigan:HMM that sounds like a very familiar story Frank you would be lying to me would you? It seems like it especially since you were cut in half and your head exploded so how could you be shot in head say your next words wisely or I will introduce you to your worst enemy BOZAR.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note**

 **Hello everyone as you all can tell this is not a new chapter but a notice that after a bit of thinking believed needed to happen. I think we all can agree that this story was pretty bad. Grammar issues, wrong spelling and a plot that really just followed the main story which is not what would happen if six especially my six came to remnant to become a crime lord , characters are probably OC and my own OC's are generic garbage. hell in this note there will probably be Grammar mistakes and spelling issues.**

 **Which is why I have decided that I need to change this entire stories format. Nearly 50 people have followed this story 50! PEOPLE. I didn't expect 1 let alone that many and I was giving you half assed garbage, this entire time I would write chapters only for 1 day, I would procrastinate and wait till last minute to actually put something out and it showed.**

 **Hell I wouldn't even update when I said I would update and that is unacceptable. I need to actually put care into this story and actually give you something you all enjoy.**

 **I'm debating if I should just replace old chapters with my new idea or if I should make a new version of the story entirely. that I will leave up to you and wait till the end of this week for answers if non have come in by then I will at least most likely thought of what to do.**

 **If your all wondering I will keep your suggestions that you have made in my earlier reviews in my story, if you all took the time to think those out then I will be damned if I wasn't going to try my hardest to actually give it to you. hell give me some of your own OC's in the reviews and will try my hardest to put them in the story as well. I made this for you all and I want you all to be able to enjoy it.**

 **So I will be getting off my ass and actually give you all something you should enjoy.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read this garbage and I hope that I can provide you all with something better in the future.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author note**

 **Hello everyone this is just a quick note to those who reviewed but didn't use a account so I can't private message**

 **Guest: thank you for the compliment it's about time I repent for my awful sin. As for your OC and ideas I would love to hear them I just need a way to contact you.**

 **A Fan: I think I know of the perfect way to add him in thanks for the suggestion. As for papa xion? Yea that was pretty bad although I do want to add him because of juniors connection to the three bears. I may or may not add him in next time but only if I could fine a good way to do it.**


End file.
